


Secrets Through Time

by Chatty1245



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altering the future, Alternate Ending, Animagus Hermione, Animagus James, Animagus OC's, Animagus Sirius, F/M, Time Travel, Twins, Werewolf, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatty1245/pseuds/Chatty1245
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wasn't an only child, her twin sister Alexandra Granger had been beside her throughout all of their adventures. </p><p>The final battle wasn't what they expected, everything went wrong, and now Alex and Hermione are the only remaining members of their group. </p><p>Drowning in grief from the losses piled one after another, Alex and Hermione are surprised when quiet suddenly they are thrust back in time only to find out that sometimes the truth is more complex than it seems. </p><p>Now Alex and her sister must try and alter the course of history so that the future they experienced never comes to pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, sadly that privilege lies with J. K. Rowling :(

xOx

1961

"Marie, they're coming!"

A tall woman with red tipped white hair paled as her husband came running into the house. "The girls!" She exclaimed as she turned to run upstairs before her arm was grabbed. 

"They'll be fine Marie-"

"How can you know William!" Marie cried as she stared at her husband. "The protection of this house will make sure of that. Right now we need to make sure that everyone is prepared" William said gravely before taking out his wand and turning to quickly ward the front of the house and grounds as best he could. 

Marie close her eyes before turning to the back of the house and repeating what her husband was doing with the wards while also sending off a patronus to alert the Aurors and her family as to what was happening. 

She was almost done when she heard a crash from upstairs, letting out a cry of alarm she bolted up the stairs with William right behind her. Entering the closest bedroom she screamed out a curse as she spotted a dark figure standing in the middle of the room, sending the figure flying back through the hole he created in the wall. 

Marie let out a wail of sorrow as she spotted the empty cradles in the room, she ran forwards to fall to her knees beside one of the cradles, tears flowing from her eyes. 

William stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock before anger surged forwards as he marched towards the hole in the wall. He gazed out into the night, spotting dark figures scattered all around the house, masks covering their faces. 

Time ran out

William raised his wand "Friendfyre!" He snapped out, keeping a tight leash on his magic as the fire raced from his wand to quickly circle the house, pushing the figures away from the manor, several letting out cries of pain and anger as a part of their bodies got caught by the roaring flames. 

Feeling his control starting to slip, he quickly ended the spell, forcing the fire to go out with a high pitched whistle. William stood glaring out at the wizards and witches that were threatening his home while his wife cried behind him. 

Before any of them could make a move towards the house, several loud cracks echoed throughout the area, signaling people apparating. William felt a wave of relief rush through him as he recognized friends, family, and aurors before spells started flying through the air from both sides. 

Turning to stare at his wife, William felt his heart clench before he pushed it away and set up wards around the room to prevent those who were not family from entering the room. Once that was done, he turned and joined the battle that was raging below, the entire time he was hoping that the house protection kicked in before anything had happened to his girls. 

1998

Alexandra held her breath as she stood beside Hermione, watching as Harry and Voldemort faced off in a duel. This was it, the final battle had begun and with it, the final duel between Harry and Voldemort. All around the area duels stopped as friend and foe alike stopped to watch the two square off. 

Alex grabbed onto Hermione's arm as a light flashed, blinding everyone in the area before fading away. A cry was ripped from Alex's throat as she spotted not only Voldemort laying lifeless on the ground but Harry as well, his eyes open and dull. 

Everyone seemed to be in shock as they all stared at the two bodies before all hell broke loose as the Death Eaters started throwing curses in anger. Alex shoved Hermione out of the way of a killing curse before throwing a curse of her own at the person responsible while tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Harry was gone, after all that he'd been through...

Hearing a noise behind her, she whipped around, wand first only to stop as she came face to face with Mrs. Weasley "get out of here Alexandra! Take Hermione and go!" The motherly woman told her. "What about Ron?" Alex protested before gaping as the woman shook her head in a negative before running off to find others with tears in her eyes. 

Alex let out a choked sob as she realized that not only was Harry gone, but Ron as well. She grabbed Hermione who seemed stunned, before running through the ruined halls of Hogwarts. She felt teas running down her cheeks, going faster and faster every time she spotted a friend or fellow classmate dead on the ground. 

"Alex, where are we going?"

Alex let out a breath as she heard Hermione's voice, knowing that her sister was now out of her shocked state before answering "we're getting out of here Monny" she replied as they emerged from the ruins of the castle. Finally letting go of Hermione's arm, Alex continued running, hearing her sister right behind her. 

"Shell Cottage Hermione" she stated before she apparate with a sharp crack. 

xOx

Months went by as Alexandra and Hermione awaited word from the order. Both of them dreading each letter but they also couldn't wait for one to arrive. 

After the last letter arrived, Alex tried to apparate but only screamed in frustration and anger as it once again failed to work. Due to the work of Molly Weasley, neither sibling was able to leave the Shell Cottage, the Weasley Matriarch had arrived a few hours after the twins and had promptly told them they were not allowed to leave. 

To make sure they couldn't leave, she placed spells and wards around the area that prevented the twins from apparating or walking out. A week later, the twins found out that Molly Weasley was the only one left of the Weasley clan. 

Months went by as the Death Eaters still caused panic as they killed and tortured anyone they could find as revenge for there fallen leader. Both Alex and Hermione learned there was a special price out for their heads being the last two of the foursome, which was the main reason they were stuck in the cottage. 

Today, they received word that Harry's Godson, Teddy Lupin, had been found dead along with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Alex read the letter over and over, hoping that she misread whatever it was they were trying to tell them. Once it kicked in that she had read the words right, she bolted out of the kitchen and tried to apparate without success. 

Collapsing to the ground, she buried her face in her hands as she sobbed, she felt more than heard Hermione sit next to her and put an around her in support. Alex lifted her head to stare at her sister "why? Why is this happening Monny? It was supposed to end with his death, and now almost everyone we knew and loved is dead!" She exclaimed

She watched as Hermione bit her lip, pain crossing her face "I don't know the answer to those questions Alex... I only wish it could be changed." She whispered. Alex let out a small sob before she wrapped her arms around Hermione and closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Alex heard Hermione let out a gasp of surprise, her arms freezing from there up and down motion across Alex's back. Opening her eyes, Alex saw her sister looking upwards into the sky, following the line of sight, Alex's gaze landed on a beautiful white bird hovering above them. Alex's brow furrowed in thought before her eyes widened in surprise as her mouth opened in shock as she realized that she was looking at a white Phoenix. 

The Phoenix landed in front of the two girls, cocking its head to the side as it studied them both for a few moments before it opened its beak and started singing a beautiful Phoenix song as its wings flared out. The Phoenix lifted into the air once again before it started circling Alex and Hermione, still singing its song. 

The Phoenix flew faster and faster till it seemed like they were surrounded by a wall of white, with one last cry of its song everything around Alex went black. 

xOx

Alex let out a small groan as she returned to consciousness, her eyes tightly shut. It was a few moments before she opened her eyes, once she did she bolted upright and gazed around in complete shock. It looked as if she was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. 

Her gaze finally landed on Hermione on the next bed over, Alex stiffened in surprise as she gazed opened mouth at her sister, who now looked like an eleven year old with white tipped red hair. The red in her hair was a deep red color that made it seem like Hermione's hair was flames going down her back. 

It was only a few minutes before Hermione went through the same process of waking up as Alex did. When her gaze landed on Alex she froze in opened mouthed shock, much like Alex did. "Alex? What happened to you? And your hair?" She yelped as she stared at her sister. 

"My hair? What about yours?"Alex exclaimed before they both bolted up off the beds and towards the bathroom. They both stopped in front of the mirror and stood in shock. Alex's hair was no longer the wavey chocolate brown it had been, it was now almost pure white from top to bottom, except for the bottom of her hair, about five inches, was a deep red color, in essence her hair was the exact opposite of her sisters. 

After a few moments the two made there way back to their beds, sitting on top of the sheets they both contemplated what happened. The sound of voices snapped Alex out of her thoughts to stare at the doors, waiting for them to open. 

When they opened, a tall man with an auburn beard and twinkling blue eyes walked through, both girls let out gasps of surprise while tears filled their eyes, despite being younger than when they last saw him, both Alex and Hermione recognized the man. 

Albus Dumbledore. 

Alex gaped at the man she would swear was dead. It was a few moments later when he spoke up "now could you to explain as to how you ended up on the grounds?" Shaking her head to clear the shock, Alex spoke first. "We don't know sir, we don't understand what happened to cause us to be here, or to be this age" she answered honestly.

Dumbledore stared at the two girls with confusion, one seemed to be more forward while the other seemed to be shocked at the sight of him. "Sir, what year is it?" 

Alex held her breath as she waited for the answer, dread starting to fill through her body "it is 1971 my dear. Now what year are you from?" He asked me. Alex closed her eyes at the news before replying "we are from 1998 sir... But we were eighteen before we ended up here so I don't know how we ended up looking eleven again" she replied. 

Before Dumbledore could ask another question there was a commotion in the hallway, followed by more voices before the door opened once again. Alex let out a gasp as the white Phoenix from before entered and landed in front of her with a song keening sound. Alex heard Hermione let out another gasp before speaking "what is going on?" 

Alex looked up to see two people standing in the doorway, what caused Alex to freeze was the fact that the woman had the exact same colored hair as herself. Dumbledore spoke up quietly "why don't we all sit down and try to work out what happened, as it seems to be major if it managed to bring you out of seclusion William"

The man, William shot a glance at Dumbledore before taking the woman's arm and leading her over to some chairs, gently easing her into it. "The reason we are here Albus, is because Aurora showed up after being missing for ten years and transported us here" he explained as he gestured to the Phoenix who had yet to leave Alex's bed. 

Alex spoke up before Dumbledore could "you mean she's yours?" She asked, eyes curious while Hermione climbed into Alex's bed and sat crosslegged next to her sister. The man turned his gaze to the two girls before answering "in a sense yes, rather she has been the protector of my family for years. She disappeared the same night that my two daughters disappeared as well" he explained. 

Hermione spoke up now, her voice curious as well as she tapped her chin with a finger tip "well we only met her yesterday? Anyways, Alex and I were sitting outside of where we were currently staying when she showed up and started circling us and singing at the same time, the next thing I know I woke up here seven years younger than I was before and..." She paused there, not knowing if she should tell them what year they came from. 

Alex gave her nod "no use lying, it'll just complicate things... What Hermione was about to say was we ended up 27 years in the past. We're from 1998" she finished. Both the man and woman stared at them in shock, trying to comprehend before the woman spoke up "Hermione? Alexandra?" The man turned his head sharply this wife "dear they can't possibly..."

Alex blinked at the woman moments before the woman jumped up to interrupt the man "no! Think about it William there was no evidence that anything bad happened to them, and now we show up here with Aurora leading us to them. Not to mention that Aurora has yet to leave their side! It's possible the house protection went farther than we thought to believe!"

Alex shared a look with Hermione, clearly confused by what was going talked about. Before the two adults could continue to argue, Aurora raised off the bed and let out a loud cry before engulfing everyone in the room in a bright light. Alex closed her eyes before opening them and realizing that they seemed to be a memory. 

Alex watched as a younger William ran into his house to warn his wife, she felt her heart clench as she watched them both run up the stairs to late, before the memory shifted, this time showing the room moments before, where two twin baby girls slept in their cradles, one with red tipped white hair and the other with white tipped red hair. 

They all watched in shock as Aurora flew into the room and circled the two girls moments before the wall was blown inwards. The Phoenix and girls nowhere to be seen. The memory went fuzzy before clearing up to show the Phoenix next to the twin girls on a porch. Aurora touched each girl on the forehead, turning their hair brown before disappearing in a flash of light. 

Alex gasped as the door opened to reveal the Granger's "Hermione, does this mean..." She trailed off as she looked at her sister, both coming to the same conclusion at the same time. They turned back in time to see Aurora transport them back in time, repeating the process, only this time not only changing their hair but also their age moments before Dumbledore found them. 

With another cry, they all found themselves back in the hospital wing, Aurora letting out a small cry and landing on Williams shoulder to nudge his head softly. Alex and Hermione stared at each other for a few moments before Hermione spoke "you know, I always had a feeling we were adopted" she said with a cheeky grin. Alex couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else in the room. 

When she regained her breath she tilted her head "so I'm guessing the time line we experienced was a time line where we never came back, otherwise Dumbledore would have recognized us, hair color or not. But this also means that we never belonged there and instead belong in this time period, as this would be the year we start Hogwarts originally." She mused. 

Alex and Hermione turned to stare at William and Marie, Alex deciding to speak "so, does this mean that your our actual parents?" She asked, her head tilted. Marie answered "I believe so, though I'm confused as to why you were sent to the future" she said softly. Alex turned as Hermione let out a gasp of shock "Alex! It's because of Tom! We know how to end the war the first time!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright. Alex gaped before she thought it through "your right, even if we stayed here the second war still would have happened because no one would know about his horcruxs" she mused softly. 

At the sharp intake of breath, she turned to see Dumbledore gazig at her with wide eyes "did you just say what I think you did?" He asked. Alex nodded gravely "you did headmaster, at this point in time he has five in existence... One of which is in these very halls" she answered truthfully. Dumbledore stood shocked along with William and Marie. He spoke a few moments later "okay, but as of right now we can't do anything" he raised a hand when both girls went to protest "while they may exist they may not be in the places that you know them to be. For now I say for you two to enjoy the next few years like your supposed to."

Alex sighed as she realized he was right. Her brow furrowed before turning to her parents? Shaking away the confusion she spoke "so if we're your kids, what are our full names?" She asked. Marie gave a small smile "well your first names didn't change, but they are Alexandra Marie White and Hermione Rose White" she answered softly, her eyes watching the young girls. 

Alex looked at Hermione "what do ya say sis? Wanna cause some chaos?" She asked with a smirk before laughing as she ducked Hermione's playful slap "Alexandra! We don't cause chaos!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes Alex sighed "fine. You can go be a bookworm and I'll cause chaos" she said cheekily. 

The adults watched with amusement as Hermine proceeded to smack her sister over the head with a pillow while Alexandra just laughed at the assault, her eyes dancing with laughter. 

xOx

Alex sat on the floor of her room in the White manor, staring at her new wand. Her wand was 10 inches long, made out of yew wood with unicorn tail hair as the core. Hermione got the same type of wand she had before during Hogwarts, something she was happy about. Alex looked up as the door opened, spotting Marie she smiled. They'd been in the past for a month and over that time Alex could see how both she and Hermione were the daughters of the White family. 

Both in personality and looks, she found out that the hair trait was something that everyone woman in the house got, even if they married into the house, there hair would simply change, Marie was a great example. "You alright dear?" 

Alex drew away from her thoughts and nodded "I was just remembering a friend who had a wand similar to mine... I guess it's still hard thinking that I belong here instead of there after everything that has happened" she said softly. Marie came and sat down beside her "Alex, it doesn't matter whether you belong here or there, what matters is that you remember them. And remember that the future you were in possibly won't even exist now that the two of you are back in your correct place in time" she said softly. 

Alex rolled her words through her head and realized she was right "thanks Mum" she said, before realizing what she said, it being the first time she said so, she heard a small intake of breath and looked over to see Marie gazing at her with tears in her eyes and love shining through at her. Alex smiled at her, not caring about time paradoxs at the moment as she leaned into the hug that Marie wrapped her in. 

"I'll always be here if you need to talk sweety" Marie whispered as she closed her eyes, she still couldn't believe that her daughters had returned to her and planned to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Probably should say this, I don't own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

_______________________________________________________

Alex looked at Hermione, nervous as they waited for Marie and William to return with their older brother. Kenneth John white had been lucky on the night of the attack ten years ago, he hadn't been at the house, instead he'd been at a friends for a birthday party. Alex had overheard Marie talking to someone and after thinking it through, she realized that herself and Hermione weren't the only children of the White Family. 

Alex huffed out a breath and leaned against Hermione's shoulder "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this Monny, first we're from this timeline, then we have parents who haven't seen us in ten years, and now we have an older brother. I think I'm going to explode" she muttered, glaring as her sister started laughing "its not that bad, think of it like this, we are changing the future for the better and Harry and everyone we love will survive" she said with a small smile. 

Alex snorted but conceded "your too smart for your own good" she grumbled at Hermione before her eyes went to the door as Marie and William walked in with another man. Right away, Alex could tell that he was related, he was an exact copy of William except for his eyes and hair. His hair was pure white and his eyes were a brilliant sky blue, matching his mother. 

Alex watched as he stopped short upon seeing them, his eyes wide with disbelief "how..." He started, turning to his father. "How is this possible? There was no trail or anything to tell us where they were!" He said. Hermione answered him as Aurora landed on Alexs shoulder "that is true, and there was no trail cause we weren't kidnapped. Aurora over there was the one to take us and then she brought us back" she said with a small shrug. 

Alex rolled her eyes "sure Monny make it all sound so simple" she chuckled while Kenneth blinked before chuckling as well "well they have your attitude" he said to William with a cheeky grin. Alex couldn't help but laugh as William glared at his son. She watched as Kenneth sat down opposite of their parents. 

"So will someone explain to me what's going on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione looked at Alex with a small grin, Alex rolled her eyes but started talking "well, first things first, Aurora not only protected us from disaster, but she somehow transported us to 1981 and left us with a couple that raised us. Then a whole bunch of stuff happened that I'd rather not go into as we would be here for who knows how long. Then, in June of 1998, Aurora reappeared and transported us back here while also changing our age and our physical appearance back to what it's supposed to be" she said, her head tilted

Hermione started laughing "nice way to summarize eighteen years Alex" she said with a smirk, Alex rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face "well I wasn't going to spend days going through every single thing that happened, and you know it would take days" Alex said with a grin as she turned her attention back to Kenneth who blinked at the information. 

"Well that's not something you hear everyday" he muttered. Alex shrugged "well its not something people live with either." She said with a small smile as she reached up and rubbed Auroras head softly. Kenneth chuckled at her answer before giving a smile "very true, I do hope that you two enjoy living here as it is where you originally belong" he said as he studied the two girls. 

Alex hummed as she shared a look with Hermione "so far I've liked living here... I guess that it's better to have a family that understands what you are. That was the major thing with the Granger's they are muggles so they didn't understand why we were different" she said softly while Hermione's nodded "it makes all the difference in the world" she agreed. 

xOx

Alex stared upwards from her position on the ground, watching as Kenneth showed Hermione how to fly on a broom. Ever since they met Kenneth, he really took the reins of a big brother and started to come over and just talk or have fun, more the latter than the former. Alex and him at the moment had a bet about Hermione, Alex told him that she had flat out refused to fly and he told her that he could change her mind and so far, he was winning. 

Alex watched as Hermione actually flew on her own, granted it was slow and not that high up but still, it was an accomplishment for the normally scared bookworm. When they landed, Kenneth gave a smug grin to Alex "so whose winning?" He teased. Alex rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin. 

"Oh ya, I forgot to mention but tomorrow I'm taking you two to Diagonally to get your school supplies" he told them with a smile. Alex hummed "I'm guessing you managed to wiggle your way through mom and dad?" She teased him. 

Hermione merely rolled her eyes "its school supplies Alex" she said with a raised eyebrow. Kenneth chuckled "that and I do want to get you two something" he said "but its a surprise" he said as they both looked at him with curiosity "aww, come on Kenny, just a hint" Alex begged using the nickname she had started using. 'Kenny' glared at her using the name "no" he said firmly before smirking. 

Alex let out a long suffering with "you're no fun" she whined while both Hermione and Kenneth chuckled at her actions "its either that or your just acting like a spoiled brat" Kenneth mused. Alex glared at him "you take that back" she growled playfully while keeping a mean expression on her face. 

Kenneth merely raised an eyebrow before dodging to the side as Alex threw an Adesse hex at him. He couldn't help but chuckle "really, a hand raising hex?" He snickered before quickly disarming her with his own wand. Alex huffed an air "what, it wouldn't hurt you" she said with a small grin. She watched as he rolled his eyes before giving her her wand and a hug "agreed, it wouldn't" he said with a small chuckle as the three of them made their way inside. 

Marie met them at the door, one of her eyebrows raised "please don't tell me that you're teaching them how to be aurors Kenneth?" She asked her son. Kenneth took on a look of innocence "me? Teach them to be Aurors? Never!" He said before chuckling "no but I have taught them a few defense spells, you know what's happening out there mom" he said seriously

Marie sighed "I know" she said before leading them into the small dining room they use for family. "Fathers going to be late, seems there was a snag at work today" she told them with a small sigh. Alex gave her mother a hug before sitting down, she knew that her mother hated when work held their father at work, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. 

Alex and Hermione both learned that their father worked for the justice system of the ministry, mostly dealing with court cases and hearings, while Kenneth was an auror, a good one to. Alex shook herself out of her thoughts as they four of them are dinner and talked about different things, most of them light-hearted. 

Later that night, Alex slipped into Hermione's room, she noticed that her sister was sitting by the window, looking up at the stars. "Do you ever think about all the lives lost before the first war?" Hermione asked. Alex sighed "yes, even when we were in the future I did, so I had started this" she said as she sat down beside her sister and showed her a journal. Inside was the names of all those that had been ambushed, kidnapped, or disappeared before the first war had started. "I was thinking we give this to Dumbledore, I'm pretty sure the order has already started and this shows who in the order was killed on what day and date ."

Hermione stared at her sister with wide eyes. "How do you know all this?" She asked her sister. Alex shrugged "I was curious on how the first war started when I was in fourth year so I researched it and started this journal, writing the names and dates that I came across from records or old newspapers" she said "it was on me when we transported, though shrunk and I guess it came with us" she said softly. 

Alex then took a shuddering breath and flipped to the fourth page "Hermione, look" she said as she pointed to two separate lines. 'Marie and William White. Home invasion. November 25, 1976' Hermione let out a gasp and covered her mouth with tears in her eyes, Alex bit her lip "I was going through it and then saw that. I remember reading the report, mom wasn't just killed, they..." She couldn't finish as she closed her eyes. 

Hermione let out a breath before grabbing Alex's shoulder "well they won't die this time, we will make sure of that" she said with steel in her eyes. Alex nodded before looking at the second line 'Kenneth John White. April, 1981. Ambush in hogsmeade along with the Prewett twins' "right before the war ends, we have to make sure this doesn't happen, not only for us but Molly as well, her brothers are the Prewett twins' Hermione" she said with a serious face. 

Hermione caught her sisters gaze and both of them held steel in their gaze to help not only their family but the family of the woman who had been a mother figure to them for their wizarding school years. 

"There will not be a second war this time" Hermione declared. 

xOx

Alex couldn't help but smile as she looked around Diagon Alley. Kenneth stood beside her with Hermione next to him. Alex grinned at her sister "guess we can compare?" She asked with a small chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes as they made their way into a bookstore to but the books needed for the upcoming school year.

Once she had her books, Alex waited for Hermione along with Kenneth. After half an hour, Alex rolled her eyes and dove back into the shelves of books, only to come to a stop as she spotted Hermione in a debate with a sandy haired boy.

Sighing, Alex made her way over "Monny, please tell me you didn't accost this boy because he was reading something you don't agree with?" She said with a cheeky grin. Hermione huffed "he was reading that stupid book about werewolves, it's rubbish!" She said fiercely.

Alex hummed "I agree but you shouldn't go causing trouble" she said with a small smile before turning to the boy. She barely bit back a gasp as she recognized a younger Remus Lupin, with less scars and not as weighed down with grief.

Instead, she smiled and held out her hand "hello, I'm Alexandra White, but prefer Alex. If she hasn't introduced herself, which I'm sure she hasn't, this is my twin sister Hermione White." She said with a smile on her face. Remus gave a smile back before taking her hand "I'm Remus Lupin... do you really believe that books rubbish?" He asked curiously.

Alex nodded "yes, I do. The author clearly doesn't know anything about werewolves. Yes they are dangerous, but only once a month. The rest of the time they are people just like us" she said with a small shrug. She watched as Remus smiled before she spoke again "is this your first year at Hogwarts?" She asked.

He nodded, Alex smiled "same here, it'll be good to have at least one friend before the school year." She hummed. Remus grinned at that "I agree" he agreed. Alex turned her head as she heard Kenneth call out there names "well that's our brother, we better get going" she said as she nudged Hermione who had been reading a book. Her sister jerked her head up before blushing from embarrassment.

Alex looked at Remus again "want to sit together on the train?" She asked him, her head tilted. He nodded before the three moved towards the door. Kenneth stood talking to a man and a woman, studying the features of the two she figured they were Remus' parents. Kenneth turned as they walked up, a small smile on his face "get your books?" He asked.

Alex nodded before she heard a small gasp and turned to see Mrs. Lupin staring at Hermione and her "so it's true" she murmured. Alex shifted uncomfortably, subtly trying to hide behind Kenneth. Noticing the movement, Mrs. Lupin blushed and immediately apologized "oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I remember hearing about the two of you disappearing." She said softly.

Alex bit her lip and looked down at the floor while Kenneth spoke up, his tone polite as he put an arm around Alex in comfort and support. "I would imagine so. It was a dark time and was a bit of gossip for years. You can imagine how the ministry jumped at the mystery of their return, sadly they don't remember much about the last ten years" he said politely but with a small note of finality.

Mr. Lupin, recognizing the closed subject moved onto a new topic "I'm guessing they'll be going to Hogwarts this year?" He asked. Kenneth nodded an affirmative "their first year" he said as Alex gave a small smile and turned to grin at Monny who grinned back, excitement in her eyes. Remus noticed and chuckled as he stood with them and discussed books with Hermione while their respective guardians talked for a few more minutes.

Finally, Kenneth excused himself with a polite "I promised mother and father to have them back by dinner so we must be off" before turning to look at his sisters "you two ready?" Alex nodded "where to next?" She asked after saying goodbye to Remus, with a promise to meet up on the train. "We are going to get your portion supplies and then parchment, quills, and anything else" he said with a small grin.

Alex smiled before turning to focus on making her way through the crowd. She yelped as something hit her back and caused her to go flying forward. Giving a grunt, she pushed herself up and looked at her now scraped and slightly bloody hands and knees. Turning, she glared at the small boy who glared back. "Watch where your going!" He snapped. Alex growled and stood up to stand toe to toe with him "you shoved me! So why don't you watch where your going to!" She hissed.

Before either could say anything else, Kenneth came up, worry in his eyes with Hermione trailing behind "Alexandra! Are you okay?" He asked her as he checked over her hands "I'm fine, at least I was until he hit me in the back and caused me to fall" She said with a frown as she glared at the boy again, who now had a woman beside him. Kenneth straightened up, a scowl on his face "hello Mrs. Pettigrew" he said in a neutral tone of voice. The woman sneered "why if it isn't the blood traitors son" She hissed.

Alex clenched her jaw at the insult to her parents before it clicked, this was Peter Pettigrew and his mother. Alex felt anger and hatred boil in her veins as she remembered exactly how Harry's parents died. Glancing at Monny, she noticed her twin glaring at Peter as well. Kenneth had stiffened at the words from Mrs. Pettigrew "they are addressed as Lord White and Lady White, Mrs. Pettigrew. But that is an argument for a later date, care to explain why your son found it necessary to shove my sister to the ground?" He growled out.

The woman huffed "if she wasn't watching where she was going its not our fault!" She snapped. Alex hissed out a breath but refrained from speaking as she noticed the smug look on Peters face, the brat was enjoying this. Kenneth narrowed his eyes before speaking, his tone icy "well I would infer, that we all watch where we are going. Now if that is all, we'll be leaving, oh and I'll be sure to tell Lilith that you said hello" he said before giving Alex a gentle push.

Alex heard the woman screech after them but didn't pay attention to the words. "Kenneth, whose Lilith?" She asked him. Kenneth sighed "she's the oldest child of the Pettigrews, but because shes a squib they don't acknowledge her. As of right now she works for the Potters, they provide work for the squids who are cast out of their house."

Alex huffed softly "that's cruel, ignoring your own child!" She exclaimed, her eyes lite up with anger "who was the boy with her?" She asked, her head tilted. Kenneth grimaced "that's her son, Peter Pettigrew, a mother's boy if I ever saw one" he said with a frown. Alex heard Monny huff in anger "well I don't like him" she said decisively. 

Kenneth chuckled "come on, let's finish shopping, plus I have something to get you two" he said with a grin. Alex looked at him skeptically before shrugging and continuing towards the apothecary shop where they would get their potion ingredients needed for this school year. 

xOx 

Hearing a knock at her door, Alex yawned and sat up "yes?" She called out. "Alex, honey, it's time to get up. We're leaving for the train in two hours" Marie called through the door. Alex blinked before smiling "okay, I'm up!" She called back as she dived off the bed and towards the closet. 

Half and hour later, Alex emerged from her room washed, dressed and ready to go since she had packed the previous night. Alex made her way to the family room where she heard the rest of her family talking and laughing. She heard the small patter of paws behind her and stopped to turn and pick up the small brown-black patched Tabby kitten that Kenneth had gotten her at Diagon Alley. 

Alex smiled softly as the kitten, whom she had named Flare due to the patches of red that would flare throughout her pelt, purred and rubbed up against her face in greeting. After spending weeks bonding with the small cat, Alex was pretty certain that she wouldn't lose Flare in the castle. 

Entering the family room, she gave a greeting to her parents and brother before sitting next to Hermione who also had a small kitten in her lap. Hermione's kitten, aptly named Cocoa, had what is considered a cinnamon coat, while others would say she was a chocolate colored cat. Alex smiled as Flare promptly curled up in the space between the two sisters with Cocoa right beside her. "Guess they won't be alone in the castle" Alex mused softly. 

Hermione laughed before both of them focused on Marie and William. Alex could feel excitement building in her chest, it had occurred to her that this would be the first time that going to Hogwarts wouldn't result in some horrible accident happening to her or Hermione. 

Marie and William smiled softly, though there was some sadness as they had only got their daughters back after ten years to send them away for an entire year. Alex gently smiled "we'll write and there is Winter break" She said, knowing how much her parents were taking this. 

Marie sighed before standing up and moving to gently hug her two daughters "I know, but it's still bittersweet" She said before moving off to the kitchen "now, who's hungry?" She asked over her shoulder with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex looked around the platform, it didn't seem like much changed between this time periods Platform 9 3/4 and the future. Of course the coloring was a bit different but the general set up itself was the same. Alex looked back at her family, watching as Kenneth hugged Hermione goodbye before he came over to her "you be careful you hear?" He told her, his voice serious. Alex nodded "of course" she said with a small smile.

He smiled as well and pulled her into a hug, dropping a kiss to her head as he did so. Alex bit her lip as she pulled away before turning to Marie and William, feeling the same feeling she had felt when she stood on the platform with the Granger's. Alex immediately hugged them, blinking her eyes to get rid of the tears that gathered in her eyes.

When she pulled back, she smiled and stood beside Hermione, Flare and Cocoa in their respective carriers. "Make sure to write" Marie said, her eyes swimming with happiness but also sadness. Alex smiled "of course!" She chirped. Hearing the whistle sounding, Alex and Hermione gave their family one last hug before hurrying onto the train. Alex kept her hand on the shrunken trunk in her pocket as they searched the train for Remus.

Alex smiled as she spotted him in a compartment with two other boys. When he spotted her and Hermione through the glass he smiled and waved them over "hey, thought maybe you would miss the train" he said with a teasing smile. Alex laughed as she settled Flare in her lap after sitting down, Hermione right next to her. "Well then we wouldn't have kept our word now would we?" She asked cheekily.

The two other boys shared a glance before Remus spoke up "Alexandra, Hermione, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. And on the flip side, these two are Alexandra and Hermione White" he introduced them. Alex noted that Sirius looked a little nervous, almost like he was scared. It puzzled her until it clicked, in this age his parents were still alive and everyone regarded the Blacks as dark magic followers.

Alex smiled "it's nice to meet you" she said as Hermione hummed in agreement. Sirius tilted his head curiously, Alex gave him a grin "and by the way, if either of you call me Alexandra I will hex you into oblivion" She said cheerfully, causing both Hermione and Remus to start laughing. She watched as Sirius couldn't help but chuckle while James raised an eyebrow. Alex shrugged "hey, I may be a girl but my names a mouthful" She said as she scrunched her nose slightly.

Sirius spoke up next "so what, we call you Alex?" He asked. Alex raised an eyebrow "well duh, it's not like there are other nicknames for a girl to use" She said while rolling her eyes in exasperation. Before Sirius could retort, the door opened to the cabin. Alex and Hermione both glared at Peter Pettigrew. Alex, was on her feet in a flash and nose to nose with him. Recognition flared in his eyes before he sneered at her "oh look, it's the blood traitor’s daughter!" He sneered.

Alex growled "ya well, better to be a blood traitor rather than a sniveling coward!" She hissed back at him. "Why don't you go see if you can find some nice Slytherins to play with, or better yet some Hufflepuffs." She snapped at him. Peter looked like he wanted to say something but the sound of movement behind Alex drew his gaze. Alex looked over her shoulder to see Hermione standing with her wand out and ready, a steady look in her eyes.

Returning her gaze to Peter, she watched as he decided to leave before he disappeared down the hallway. Alex huffed out a breath, muttering insults under her breath as she sat down. Remus and the two other boys shared a bewildered glance before James spoke up "uh, what just happened?" He asked, bewildered. Alex huffed out a breath "well, after we left the bookshop we met Remus in, we 'ran' into Peter and his mother" She said, using air quotes around the word ran. "Well actually it was more like, I was walking and he decided to shove me in the back." She said with pursed lips.

Remus' jaw clenched before he spoke "you're okay now though, right?" He questioned. Alex nodded "yes, my brother was there and fixed me up after we left. But I dearly hope that scum doesn't end up in the same house as I do" She said with a sneer. Hermione snorted "not bloody likely, he's too much of a sniffling coward to end up in Gryffindor" She stated like it was already decided. Sirius raised an eyebrow "and you know you're going to end up their how?" He questioned.

Alex grinned "because we want to" She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. James started laughing "I like you" he said after he finished laughing, a grin on his face as he said it. Alex grinned back "well I like you as well, all of you actually" She said with a smile. Remus raised an eyebrow "so you didn't like me before?" He asked innocently. Hermione chuckled "he's got you there Alex" she teased.

Rolling her eyes, Alex spotted Sirius looking slightly puzzled, sighing, she spoke up "what's the matter Sirius?" She asked, her head tilted. He blinked before speaking "it's just, neither of you seemed to react to my name" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes "that's what you're worried about?" She asked "come on, just because your parents are raving maniacs doesn't mean you are... we judge by who you are, not who your parents are" She said with a smile.

Alex nodded in agreement, right as James sucked in a breath "wait a second, I knew I recognized you two!" He exclaimed. Alex felt her heart sinking as she knew where this was going. "You two are Marie and Williams children, the twins who went missing a decade ago!" He said, eyes wide. Alex shifted uncomfortably, her eyes focused on her lap, Flare pressed against her hand, sensing her distress and trying to comfort. Remus, having already heard the story, sighed at James lack of observation skills as he kept going on about how his parents read about them in the morning paper in June.

Finally after five minutes of non-stop talking, Alex snapped "yes okay! We are the missing twins recently returned to their parents, no we don't remember where we've been or even what has happened in the last ten years okay! Can we please just drop it?" She snapped out, shocking even Hermione, who stared at Alex with wide eyes. Alex clenched her jaw and stood up before storming out of the cabin and down the hall. She hated every time someone brought up that fact, it just reminded her of the people she watched die, and now it reminded her of the lie that she was currently living.

She came to a stop and just watched as the train continued on its journey to Hogwarts. A few moments later, she heard footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Alex spotted Sirius coming up behind her, his hands in his pockets. "Well, that was a bit of a surprise" he said with a raised eyebrow. Alex sighed "I've just had enough of people talking about how we disappeared, they don't seem to realize that it’s not exactly comfortable to be told repeatedly about how it’s such a miracle. It just reminds me of the ten years I missed with my parents and possible friends I could have made." She explained.

Sirius hummed in agreement "I can imagine, I don't think I can imagine how overwhelming it must have been to come back after ten years and have people commenting on it at every turn, sadly James didn't seem to grasp that concept" he said with a small sigh. Alex sighed as well "please tell me I didn't offend him" she said softly. Sirius grinned "he's not offended, just a bit chastised, as your sister ripped him a new one after you left." He said with a grin at her. Alex chuckled "Hermione can be scary at times" she mused.

Grinning, Sirius agreed before speaking once more "Feel up to heading back, we've got a ways to go before we reach Hogwarts" he asked her. Alex shrugged "as ready as I'll ever be, cause I know, the moment people find out my name that everyone's going to be doing the same exact thing as everyone else we've had the pleasure to meet" she said with a small smile. Sirius chuckled and shook his head "I guess that's true" he agreed as he started back towards the compartment, Alex right behind him, biting her bottom lip as she wondered how James would react again feeling slightly back about her behavior.

Hermione was sitting in her normal spot with Flare and Cocoa curled up in her lap, both fast asleep and purring softly in their sleep. James looked up and rubbed the back of his head in an awkward movement "um, sorry Alex" he said with a sheepish grin on his face. Alex smiled back "it’s okay, sorry for snapping" she said. James smiled "well I sort of deserved it" he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. Alex couldn't help but smile at him as she sat down beside Hermione for the remainder of the train ride, she couldn't help but feel happy that she was heading back to Hogwarts once again.

xOx

Alex gazed up at Hogwarts as they crossed the lake, her eyes wide. Despite having seen Hogwarts before, it still amazed her to see the castle like this once again, especially since last time she had seen the castle, it had been in ruins. Alex looked over at Hermione and smiled, her eyes bright with happiness. Her twin was looking around in wonder as well, her red hair flashing brightly in the light of the lantern. Alex had a split second to wonder what her mostly white hair looked like before the boats were stopping on a pebbled shore. Alex waited till Sirius and James had clambered out of the boat before getting out herself, making sure to keep Flare close to her body as possible.

While she had left her now full sized trunk on the train, neither herself nor Hermione left their kittens on the train. Flare mewed and climbed up until she was hidden under Alex's hair, her fore-paw and nose peeking out of the curtain of hair. Alex chuckled along with Sirius and Remus before the five of them continued forward, following the group of first years. Alex felt the first tell-tell signs of nerves creeping in as she felt her gut clench, despite having already gone through the sorting, she was still nervous that the hat would place her in a separate house from her sister and the rest of the group.

Taking a deep breath, Alex missed the introductory speech by Mrs. McGonagall before they were all led into a small antechamber off of the Great Hall; hearing the sound of hundreds of students talking and laughing, Alex bit her lip before she grabbed onto Hermione's hand for some comfort. Looking over at her sister, she smiled a she noticed that her twin wasn't faring any better than she was at the current moment in time. "We will stick together, no matter what" Alex stated firmly, her eyes hardening into a promise. Hermione squeezed her hand as she nodded an affirmative.

A few moments later, Mrs. McGonagall returned and led them out into the Great Hall, almost immediately the talking stopped as the current students waited with baited breath for what was to come. Alex waited along with her sister, knowing that they would be near the end of the list due to their last name. She watched as Sirius, James, and Remus got sorted into Gryffindor, causing a smile to spring onto her face, while Pettigrew was sorted into HufflePuff. She couldn't help a small grin of satisfaction over that, realizing that they had already changed the course of history by preventing Pettigrew from getting close to James and Lily in the first place.

"White, Alexandra!"

Alex jerked, startled from her thoughts before making her way forward, almost immediately she heard the whispers start, as students who were old enough realized who she was and the importance of her last name and her hair color. Alex wanted to duck her head and hide but instead held her head high and calmly sat on the stool, waiting with bated breath for the hat to be placed. It covered her eyes as Mrs. McGonagall let go of it and they all waited to see what the decision was going to be.

Biting her lip Alex waited until she heard a voice speaking in her ear "Well what do we have here, someone who has found her way back to her proper place in time, but not without a few losses and lessons learned in life hmmm?" Alex took a deep breath and waited. "Let's see, you have the intelligence to be in RavenClaw but that house wouldn't suit you would it? Neither would HufflePuff. So either, Slytherin or Gryffindor" He mused. Alex hissed out a breath *Gryffindor!* She thought stubbornly, there was no way she was going to be placed in Slytherin if she had a say in the matter.

"Are you certain? It could help you gain what you seek?" The hat asked. Alex wanted to growl but only gritted her teeth *Yes! I will not be a Slytherin!* She thought stubbornly. The hat hummed before speaking "Alright then, it is -GRYFFINDOR!" He stated, shouting the last word out loud enough for the entire hall to hear. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and got off the stool the moment the hat was taken off and made her way to the Gryffindor table, sliding into a spot next to Sirius as she looked back and waited as Mrs. McGonagall called Hermione up.

Her sorting seemed to take longer than Alex's did before the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" causing Alex to let out a breath of relief before hugging her sister to her when she arrived at their table, now they just had to get through dinner and all the curious questions that are bound to follow, especially from those old enough to know what happened to them. Alex could already see some of the older Gryffindor's looking down the table at her and her sister, curiosity on their faces before they went back to talking among themselves, most likely they were the topic of the discussion


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m taking a stab in the dark here with Alice Longbottom’s maiden name, since there are so many speculations and no one really knows for sure, so I’m just going to say that her maiden name is Lightwood, just to keep it simple, please don’t get pissed off. I did go searching but there were so many speculations and no real evidence for any one name. 
> 
> And as for any questions about the other girl, she’s my own OC as well.

Alex yawned as they finally arrived in Gryffindor Tower, the feast seemed to take forever. At the thought of the feast, Alex’s brow furrowed slightly in annoyance, herself and Hermione had spent the entire time at the feast having to explain too many upper years that they couldn’t answer any questions about how or where they had been the last ten years. It was annoying and not something she had wanted to remember that day by.

Sighing, Alex shrugged away the thoughts as Flare purred from where she still remained on Alex’s shoulder, mostly hidden by her veil of hair. Alex reached up and scratched the small kitten behind her ears, hearing the purr get deeper and faster. Smiling softly, Alex looked over at Hermione, to see her sister yawning as well with Cocoa curled up in her arms, fast asleep. 

A prefect walked up and directed them to the staircase’s that led to boy and girl dormitories and told them to enter the first door that they encountered. Alex stayed near Hermione as they followed the rest of the girls up the staircase and into the first year dormitory. There were three other girls in their year other than Alex and her sister. 

Alex wanted to cry as she recognized Lily Evans, despite being years younger than the picture from which she had seen them but held them back. Once in their dormitories, Alex groaned in relief at seeing her trunk at the end of a bed “sweet relief!” She exclaimed, causing the other girls to break out into laughter. Alex huffed “What? I only speak the truth!” She whined, but cracked a grin afterwards as she collapsed onto the bed moments after Flare had jumped down from her shoulder onto one of the pillows to promptly curl up and sleep.

Looking up as someone spoke, Alex realized that it was Alice Lightwood “Well, I would imagine so for you and Hermione, since the upper years were determined to pick apart your brain!” She said with a snort, her brow furrowed. Alex groaned at that, hating how right she was. At this point Lily spoke up, as the other girl, Maylene Fortescue sat down on her own bed and listened.

“Why did they want to do that? I don’t understand what’s so special about you two?” She asked, not sounding mean, just merely curious as to what was the cause for all the attention. Hermione answered that, as Alex was currently focused on forgetting the evening. “Well, it’s because ten years ago when we were only a year old we disappeared. Of course, it was during an attack on our family home that we disappeared during, but no one could find us and then suddenly we reappeared in June of this years… We don’t know how or where we’ve been the last ten years, we don’t even have any memories of them” she said softly.

Lily blinked in shock, her eyes wide at the news, Alex huffed out a breath of air as she sat up on her bed “so, of course the upper years who are old enough to remember how big of a deal it was that the twin daughters of a noble house disappeared are excited to be able to talk to the returned twins!” She said in fake excitement before slumping back onto the bed “like we need any more reminders about the years we missed.” She muttered.

Alice and Maylene shared a look before Maylene spoke up “well you don’t have to worry about that here, we were the same age as you and so we don’t really remember the kidnapping, and some, no offense Lily, didn’t even know at all since they were born to Muggles and not wizard families” She said simply with a shrug. Alex smiled “well that’s good news, as I’d rather hate to have to avoid the dormitory” She said teasingly.

Maylene rolled her eyes but grinned back at Alex while Alice and Lily chuckled softly. Alex let out another yawn before speaking “well, I’m going to bed, since I am apparently tired” she said with a small shrug before opening her trunk and grabbing her pajamas. Slipping into the bathroom, she quickly changed and did her business before putting the clothes she was wearing into a separate compartment in her trunk. 

Alex looked down and smiled at the robes that were in her trunk, all of them had been plain black when she was fitted for them, but each now had the Gryffindor symbol on the left side, right over where the heart was. Closing the trunk, Alex slipped into bed, after saying goodnight to the rest of the girls she closed the drapes and settled down to sleep.

As she slipped into sleep, she vaguely felt Flare curling up under her chin.

xOx

Blinking her eyes to wake herself up, Alex followed the rest of Gryffindor house down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She looked around till she spotted her sister sitting with James, Sirius, and Remus. Yawning, Alex made her way over to them and sat down next to her sister “good morning” she said with a small smile at the three boys. Remus chuckled “you look like your about to collapse on your feet” he teased her.

Alex glared at him, but was smiling so destroyed the image before shrugging “well I’m not a morning person” she grumbled as she loaded her plate, Hermione snorting next to her. “That is an understatement of the century” she said with a Cheshire grin on her face as she looked at her sister, ducking under the half-hearted swat aimed at her.

Hermione laughed as she turned back to the three boys “if given half a chance, Alex would not even get up before noon” she said smirking “trust me, I’ve had to literally drag her off of her bed many times just to get her up” she said with a shrug. Alex glared at the four of them as they started laughing “you guys are mean” she said, pouting. Sirius merely grinned “if you say so” he said with a shrug before going back to his breakfast.

Letting out a sigh, Alex shrugged and dug into her own breakfast. Despite not being a morning person, her favorite meal was breakfast, so it was kind of a win-lose situation for her. If she slept in, she got to stay in bed but missed breakfast, but if she got up, she got to eat breakfast but missed out on more sleep. Shaking away the thoughts that were swimming in her mind, she looked down as she heard a small mew, and spotted Flare looking up at her.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh before bending down and picking her up. Settling Flare in her lap, Alex fed her small bits of bacon and egg. Hermione chuckled “you forgot to feed her didn’t you?” she accused. Alex rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin “umm, sorry?” She said. Hermione shook her head in mock agitation “try not to starve your familiar” she told Alex with a raised eyebrow. Alex stuck out her tongue but made a mental note to set a reminder for feeding Flare, as it wouldn’t do to starve her pet.

The three boys watched this with no small amount of amusement before James spoke up “so, I have a question for you two” he stated. Alex shared a look with Hermione, her eyebrow raised as she had a feeling she knew exactly where this was going. “Which is?” Hermione asked him, her own eyebrow raised. 

James shrugged sheepishly “just wondering who the girl with red hair was in your dormitory, besides you Hermione” he stated. Alex held in a chuckle at the knowledge that she was right in her assumption. “That, my dear James, is a Ms. Lily Evans” Alex told him with a smile on her face. She could see Lily now, sitting with Alice and Maylene, talking and just generally have a nice time.

As she watched, she saw Lily glance across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table, Alex felt her heart clench, as she realized that Lily was looking at Severus Snape. Alex felt deep sadness for the man in the future, living his entire life in love with Lily and then being the one that was indirectly responsible for her death. Alex bit her lip and made a promise to talk to Hermione, they had to at least try and save the young boy, and from what she knew from Dumbledore, they had until around sixth year to try and stop him from taking the dark mark.

Alex looked up as she heard footsteps and spotted Mrs. McGonagall coming up to them with papers in her hand. It was their timetables, probably set magically the previous night. Alex looked hers over and smiled, noting that on Monday, she had double transfiguration first, her favorite class. She heard the three boys groan at the knowledge of double transfiguration but herself and Hermione were grinning in happiness. Alex hummed and set her time table down, it was Saturday so they had the rest of that day and Sunday to get their supplies sorted before having to report to class.

Alex looked over at the three boys and had a feeling that James and Sirius would still not be prepared if left to their own devices. She sighed but finished her breakfast and sat back, running her hands through Flare’s fur as she watched the three around her “so, what are we going to do today?” She asked them, her head tilted in question.

The three boys shared a glance and shrugged “want to explore the castle? I mean there’s bound to be some exciting things in a magical castle” James suggested. Alex shared a glance with Hermione and shrugged “sure, but if you get us lost James…” she growled, leaving her threat unfinished. He merely grinned at her and finished his own breakfast. 

Alex shook her head as she picked up her timetable once everyone was finished with their breakfast and started out of the Great Hall, heading back to the dormitories to put their timetables away and then off to explore the castle *why do I get the feeling that this is a bad idea?* she mused to herself as she put her timetable away, shrugging, Alex went back down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group, Flare on her heels.

xOx

“James Potter!” Alex growled at him angrily, her eyes narrowed. “Why did we agree to follow you?” She hissed. Hermione huffed out a breath, her eyes flicking around the halls and passageways around them. Of course, Alex and Hermione knew exactly where they were, but since they were first years they couldn’t let anyone else know that they recognized the sixth floor passageway. James put his hands up “hey, you didn’t have any complaints when I suggested going up the stairs!” he pointed out.

Alex sighed and shook her head “I sure have” she muttered before picking up Flare and looking around “so now what? We wander around till we somehow find our way back?” She asked, her head tilted. Sirius and Remus shrugged “we could, or we could wait for some to find us” Remus said, which was basically their only options.

Hermione sighed and took out her wand “ever heard of magic?” she asked them sarcastically. Alex raised an eyebrow “what are you planning on doing?” She questioned. Hermione grinned at her “well Kenneth decided that since we always seemed to get lost in our own home, to teach me a spell that would lead me to wherever I wanted to go” She said with a shrug.

Alex rolled her eyes “of course that’s what he taught you” she muttered but watched as Hermione cast the spell and then started walking. Sharing a look with Sirius, she shrugged and started off “might as well, not like we’ve got anything better to do” she said with a grin as the boys scurried after them. Hermione led them through the hall ways, and down the stairs until they finally reached the dormitories.  
“Okay, so no more exploring the castle” Alex said with a pointed look at James, who merely raised his hands in surrender, but still carried a grin on his face “fine” he stated simply. Alex narrowed her eyes but shrugged and put Flare down again as they all found places to sit and decided to just hang out in the common room. Tomorrow was the official tour of the school anyways.

Alex yawned as she watched James and Sirius play another game of exploding snap while Hermione was occupied with a game of Wizard’s chess with Remus, leaving Alex with nothing better to do than sleep. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was already 8 o’clock in the evening. Rubbing her eyes, Alex curled up on the seat and closed her eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

After what seemed like hours, she heard her sister talking “she can fall asleep anywhere, it’s a bit amazing actually.” Alex blinked her eyes to find Hermione standing over her “come on, lets head to bed, it’s curfew anyways and we got the tour tomorrow” she said with a small smile on her face. Alex blinked groggily before standing up slowly. She waved goodnight to the boys and made her way up the stairs after Hermione, blearily getting changed and slipping into bed before her mind shut down once again.

xOx

Huffing out a breath, Alex made her way down to the Great Hall, it was Monday so it was the first day of their classes. Alex couldn’t wait, as it was going to be fun to see the difference in teaching styles and what information was taught in this time line compared to the other time line. Sitting down next to Sirius, as Hermione was still in the dormitories along with Remus, she loaded her plate and started eating.

“So, did you feed your cat today?” Sirius asked teasingly, Alex gave him a half-hearted glare which he only grinned at before she gave a small shrug “yes I did, and she’s currently sleeping” she said, the last part coming out a bit bitterly as she herself wanted to go back to sleep. Sirius chuckled before going back to his breakfast, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

Alex narrowed her eyes at him before rolling her eyes and digging into her own breakfast. A few moments later, Hermione, Remus, and James appeared, Alex raised an eyebrow at James look of rejection. “Okay, what happened?” She asked him. James looked up “she doesn’t like me” he said simply. Alex groaned and put her head in her hands “let me guess, you went and shouted to the entire common room that you like Lily Evans?” She asked as she raised her head to look at him.

At his sheepish smile, she groaned again and let her head drop back into her hands “this is hurting my brain” she muttered, hearing Remus and Sirius chuckle. Alex shrugged “well can’t really help you there James” she said, sounding a bit sad cause it was true. James huffed as he looked around and spotted Lily talking with Severus, Alex reached out and grabbed James sleeve “don’t” she said, her eyes narrowed at him.

He huffed but remained seated. Alex shared a look with Hermione, as the two of them had agreed to try and keep the boys reined in when the inevitable rivalry started, they knew it wouldn’t fully succeed but hopefully it wouldn’t lead to the out and out hatred of the previous history that had pushed Severus into the arms of the dark lord.

Alex released James and finished her breakfast and waited for the others to do so before grabbing her book bag. The five of them made their way to the transfiguration classroom. They were some of the first to arrive and settled down in a desk in the middle of the classroom, Hermione, Alex, and Remus getting out parchment and quills just in case while James and Sirius sat talking quietly to each other.

Having a feeling about what the topic was, Alex sighed. They had met Severus briefly yesterday during the tour and long story short, Sirius and James didn’t like him and Severus didn’t like them either, surprise surprise. Alex only sighed and leaned back in her seat to wait for the professor. It was a few moments later when other Gryffindor’s started pouring in along with the first year Slytherin’s.

Alex sighed as James and Sirius glared at Severus as he entered, Alex turned and smacked them upside the head “you two stop acting like dogs!” She snapped at them, they huffed but turned and merely glared at the desk in front of them. Alex shared an exasperated look with Hermione before focusing as Mrs. McGonagall entered and class started.

This year was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Growling in irritation, Alex huffed out a breath as she glared at Sirius, it was now October and the feud between James, Sirius, and Severus had officially begun. “What did I tell you Sirius Orion Black?” She snapped at him, hands on her hips. He gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck “umm, to leave Snive-Snape alone” he said, altering his nickname for Severus at her dark look.

Alex raised an eyebrow “and pray tell, why was he storming through the hallways looking like he was set on fire!” She snarled at him angrily. Sirius huffed and crossed his arms “he deserved it!” he snapped back. Alex narrowed her eyes at him, after a few moments, Sirius squirmed and started explaining like Alex knew he would.

“Remus overheard a group of Slytherin’s talking about Lily in the library-Snape among them- they were calling her a mud-blood and a bunch of other crude things!” he said angrily “She may not like James, but come on, even we can’t let that slide, and Snape didn’t even do anything, just stood there and let them continue on” he said with furrowed brows.

Letting out a sigh, Alex couldn’t really disagree “okay fine, but tell Hermione and I next time” She exclaimed “at least then we can join in on the prank” she practically whined. Sirius grinned, knowing that he was no longer in trouble by her tone and expression, which turned to a pout. “Alright, I’ll be sure to do that” he said with a chuckle before throwing an arm around her as they walked back towards the common room.

Alex groaned then “we have to tell Hermione before Lily explodes in the dormitories” she said. Sirius grimaced slightly, knowing that unless they told Hermione first, they were in for a lecture before they could get a word in edgewise. “And knowing Hermione, she’ll think I was involved” Alex pouted. Sirius couldn’t help but laugh “well maybe, but hey, you’re her sister, she can’t exactly be that mad at you can she?” He asked her.

Looking at him she snorted “trust me, she ignored me for close to a month this past summer because I set the doors in her room to constantly change what they were supposed to go to.” She said. Sirius blinked “how did you accomplish that?” He asked her, his head tilted. Alex grinned “I little help from my older brother” she said with a sweet, innocent smile.

Before Sirius could respond they both froze right outside of the common room as they heard a loud voice “JAMES CHARLES POTTER!” Alex shared a look with Sirius and they both started to slowly back away from the painting that hid the door, only to freeze as the painting swung forward and James ran out to hide behind them.

Alex swallowed a sigh, apparently Lily got to Hermione first. Hermione stormed out of the common room and glared at the three of them, Remus behind her, looking apologetic. Alex bit her lip before speaking first “hey, Monny-” Hermione cut her off “don’t you Monny me!” She snapped angrily at them. Alex sighed “look before this begins, can we maybe go to someplace private?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione seemed to growl before turning and storming back into the common room. Alex shared a look with the three boys “five galleons she’s heading towards the boys dormitories?” she joked trying to lighten the mood. They all chuckled softly before they all moved forward and watched as Hermione stormed up the stairs, heading towards the boys dormitories.

Alex sat down on James bed with Sirius on her left, James on her right, and Remus sitting on the floor in front of her as they all watched as Hermione paced in front of them, clearly angry. Alex piped up “just so you know, I wasn’t a part of this!” She exclaimed. Hermione stopped and looked at her “Sure you weren’t” She grumbled. Sirius spoke up next “actually she wasn’t, she was chewing me out when we were on our way to the common room”

Hermione tilted her head before sighing “come on guys, we told you not to mess with Severus” she said with a furrowed brow. Remus spoke up this time, a hard tone to his voice that was very rarely ever present in the month that they had known him, though it felt like it had been years since they’d been friends. 

“Normally we wouldn’t have, at least not unless he started it, but I heard Snape with a few other Slytherin’s in the library talking about Lily Hermione” he said, his brow furrowed “and well, they were talking about how she’s pretty for a mud-blood and a bunch of other stuff. Snape just stood there and did nothing!” he said, a bit angry as he thought back on what he heard.

Alex put a hand on Remus’ shoulder to gently squeeze the muscle I silent support. Hermione sighed and just came over and plopped down next to Remus on the floor “well alrighty then” she muttered. “Though you guys still owe me for having to deal with Lily” she told them. Alex laughed “well I’ll just make sure you have some candies, how’s that?” She asked her sister.

Hermione grinned up at her “sounds fair” she agreed. Alex couldn’t help laughing along with the rest of the group, as Hermione’s sweet tooth was well known and a perfect way to calm her down if she was upset or angry. Alex then hummed before she leaned against Sirius’ shoulder “so, what’s the plan for today?” She asked, since it was a Saturday and all of their work was done for the past week, Alex and Hermione making sure the boys had done it.

James and Sirius sported matching grins on their faces “well, we were thinking of setting up a prank for tomorrow morning” James said casually. Alex raised an eyebrow “and pray tell, who is the target of this prank that you two are thinking up?” Alex asked him, a gleam of excitement in her eyes, it would be the first prank that the group did together as a whole.

Sirius grinned wider before answering “the whole school” he stated as if it was an everyday occurrence. Hermione snorted in laughter “you make it sound so easy Sirius” she teased. Remus tilted his head, intrigued “what is the prank that has you two grinning like complete idiots?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

James and Sirius exchanged a glance before James spoke for the both of them “well, we were thinking of making it so that every was Red and Gold for the entire day, but we need help sorting out the details and making it so that it will wear off when wanted.” He said with a shrug. Alex started laughing, she couldn’t help it. “You do realize that if we get caught we are going to be in so much trouble right?” She asked them.

Sirius chuckled “that’s only if we are caught, cause we will be covered with color like the rest of them, make it harder to find the culprits” he said with a small grin. Hermione hummed and tilted her head “well I can help with making sure the charm wears, off, believe it or not but we have done so before” she said with a grin, looking up at Alex who grinned back.

Remus raised an eyebrow at that “oh? Pray tell, who in the world fell victim to your devilish endeavors?” he asked. Alex chuckled “our brother” she chirped happily “he’s also helped us put together many pranks throughout the summer.” She shrugged. Remus shook his head, chuckling softly before they got back to business of putting together their first big prank of their first year.

xOx

Alex was still laughing Monday morning, she just couldn’t forget the look on some of the students faces when they all turned various shades of Red and Gold, especially the Slytherin’s, whose looks amounted to horror. Thinking back, Alex knew that the plan had gone a little off track, as their plan was to have everyone the same shade of red and gold but hey, they would take what they could get.

Sitting down at the table, she caught the matching grins on Sirius and James’ face, Hermione and Remus were buried in books, but Alex caught a glimpse of a smirk on Hermione’s face as she turned a page. Alex hummed as she ate her breakfast, yesterday was fun, as most students spent the entire day trying to figure out how to get the color off of them, while others just started grinning and continued on like their day was normal.

Alex would bet a hundred galleons that the Slytherin’s were among the ones trying to find a solution to the color problem, hating to be covered in Gryffindor colors. While the five some merely lounged around, laughing and playing games all day, not at all worried about the colors that covered their person. Knowing that at some point in the night the color would fade.

Now, as Alex looked around the Great Hall, she saw that the charm wore off at different times, some still had traces of color left on them but others were completely clean, not really concerned as the charm had no ill effects on the person itself she shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast, Flare on her lap this morning yet again.

The small kitten had taken to following Alex around the castle during the day, keeping silent during classes and providing comfort and companionship. Alex rubbed behind Flare’s ears, hearing the small kitten purr in happiness and comfort before feeding her some bacon from her plate, despite having already having breakfast, the kitten gladly at the bacon and then licked Alex’s fingers to retain the taste.

Once breakfast was over, the group went and started for class, talking and joking as they did so till they were once again in class and setting up for the lesson ahead of them. Alex sat down and felt Flare curl up around her right leg as she had done every time Alex had class. 

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, but Professor McGonagall and yet to arrive, Alex furrowed her brow and shared a look with Hermione, confusion evident in both of their features as they tried to figure out what could have possibly made the transfiguration teacher miss a day of class. Alex jumped as she felt something brush her left leg, looking down she noticed a tabby cat padding away with a swish of its tail.

Alex smiled, recognizing the tabby as Professor McGonagall, though technically saying she shouldn’t know that since this was the first time the professor had shown her form in this time period to the first years. Alex noticed that Hermione spotted the cat as well and gave a small smile before going back to the parchment in front of her, as if looking for anything that she could tweak.  
Hearing gasps of surprise, Alex looked up, noticing that Professor McGonagall had shifted forms and now stood at the front of the class, leaning against her desk. 

“Now, do any of you know what just happened?” 

Alex raised her hand in the air, along with Hermione. She noticed that the professor had an amused look on her face before she spoke “Alex, why don’t you enlighten the class” she stated. Alex smiled softly before speaking loud enough for the entire class to hear. 

“You’re an Animagus, which is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal at will.” She stated “though the witch or wizard can only change into one animal, and not animal of their choosing once they finish the training.” She said with a small smile, and couldn’t help but wonder what her own animal form would be if she became and Animagus.

McGonagall smiled “that is correct Alex, five points to Gryffindor. You’ll learn more about Animagus transformations in your third year, but a clear warning to you all, don’t go looking for any trouble in doing this. As it is highly dangerous and can back lash if don’t wrong” she warned them sternly before she continued on with the planned lesson.

Alex shared a look with Hermione, knowing what exactly she was thinking, and both wondering when the boys would come up with the brilliant idea to transform into animals. Alex turned her attention back to the lesson and started taking down notes about the basic structure of transfiguration. Alex couldn’t help but shake her head as Sirius sighed before doing the same, the boys never liked taking notes.

After class was over, Alex shouldered her bag and scratched Flare behind the ears before she continued out of the classroom, hearing the Slytherin’s muttering to themselves as she passed. Walking next to Sirius she gently bumped his shoulder playfully before turning in alarm as she heard Flare let out a yelp of pain. 

Alex snarled in anger at the Slytherin who stood with his foot pinning Flare’s tail to the ground. “Get off her tail!” Alex snapped as she stalked towards him, her eyes practically fuming in anger. The Slytherin curled his lip up in a sneer “why? She’s just an animal.” Alex’s wand was out in a matter of moments, pointed directly in his face.

“I said, get off of her tail, now!” She snapped angrily. She heard movement behind her and knew that the rest of her group was there behind her. The Slytherin seemed to take in his chances and raised his foot, releasing Flare. The kitten immediately turned and scratched his leg through his robes, causing him to yelp in pain as he jumped backwards.

Alex snickered as she leaned down and picked up her cat, gently checking her tail, feeling glad that it wasn’t broken, since cat’s tails don’t mend once broken. “Next time, leave my cat alone” she snapped before turning and marching off, with Hermione right next to her. Alex spent the next few minutes consoling her kitten, who was voicing her pain and discomfort vocally. “I’m sorry sweet Flare” she murmured softly.

Flare purred softly at that and rubbed up against Alex’s chin, making sure to keep her tail away from anything that could even put any pressure on it. Arriving in Charms, Alex sat down with Flare in her lap, glad that they shared this class with RavenClaw and wouldn’t have to deal with Slytherin’s till the next day in Potions.

Hermione sat next to her on her left while Sirius sat on her right. Sirius reached over and gently scratched Flare behind her ears, the kitten purred and leaned into the touch. Sirius grumbled under his breath “and that’s why I don’t like Slytherin’s” he said with pursed lips. Alex sighed “Remember Sirius, not all Slytherin’s are bloody gits” she told him, though she herself was still mad at the Slytherin’s at the moment.

Sirius huffed but didn’t argue the point before he focused more on the teacher than on the argument. Alex started taking notes on parchment, Flare curled up in her lap, during the lesson Alex planned many ways she could get back at that Slytherin. Hermione, who was focused on the lesson glanced over and seemed to sigh at the look on Alex’s face.

“Nothing too drastic” Hermione whispered at Alex, not bothering to try and dissuade her sister from her course, though she wouldn’t even try as she could easily Cocoa, who was currently somewhere in the castle exploring, in the same position that Flare had been in. Alex snorted as she continued to write notes on Charms, before they moved onto practice of the levitation spell. 

Alex smiled as both she and her sister managed to get the spell right on the first try, the boys right behind them while the rest of the class had a harder time trying to manage getting the pronunciation right along with the wand movements. 

xOx

Watching on with a grin, Alex hummed as the Slytherin that had been her target tried to get the feathers off of his person, but having no luck. Every time he managed to get one feather off, it would only reattach itself to his body. Alex looked over her shoulder as she heard footsteps to spot Sirius coming up behind her. He stopped short upon the sight of the Slytherin before cracking a smile and glancing at Alex.

She grinned back at him from her hiding space, he sauntered over and joined her “revenge?” he asked her, she shrugged “if you want to see it that way” she said with a chuckle, her eyes sparkling. Sirius shook his head before he gestured behind him “why don’t we head back to the common room, before he realizes that we are here and puts two and two together?” he asked her.

Alex nodded before they slipped away and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside the common room, Alex spotted Hermione sitting with Remus, going over the homework for Transfiguration and Charms that was due on Wednesday. Sitting down on the floor in front of them she spoke up “so, what have you two wonderful brains been doing while was I was out plotting domination?” She asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked to Sirius for answers. He chuckled before answering “she got her little revenge on a certain Slytherin” he stated with a shrug as Flare came over and plopped down in Alex’s lap, Cocoa on the couch next to Hermione. Hermione laughed before answering Alex’s question “well, we have completed our homework like you were supposed to” she said with a raised eyebrow.

Alex grinned “I did finish the work, during the break period we had after charms, since I had all of charms to plan my sweet revenge” she said with a hum of approval. Sirius laughed as he sat next to her, while Remus shook his head in bemusement. Alex looked around, her brow furrowed “where’s James?” she questioned them.

Before either of them answered, James came into the common room, looking dejected once again, Alex raised her eyes to the heavens as she realized exactly what he had been doing. James sat down and merely watched the rest of them. Alex reached into her pocket and took out some cards “anyone up for some exploding snap?” She asked, watching as Sirius and Remus smiled.

James chuckled but joined her and Sirius on the floor in preparation for the game. Alex hummed as they started playing, glad that he looked happier, though she felt a bit of irritation. What did James do that would designate this much dislike for him from Lily Evans? After the pranks on Severus she would understand, but Lily had shown this dislike before James had even done a thing to Severus.

Shaking her head, Alex figured just to leave it alone, from what she could tell, it was like this in the old time line so hopefully everything followed the same path in that respect.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex jerked awake, panting and sweating, her heat beating so hard it felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. Checking the time she wanted to groan as she realized that it was three in the morning. Alex sighed and slipped out of bed, glad that she put up the silencing charm around her bed every night, because she was pretty sure that she wasn’t quiet when she had nightmares.

Making her way down in the common room, Alex sat on a sofa by the fire, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs while she stared into the fire. Sitting there, Alex couldn’t help but go back through all the memories that haunted her. Alex tightened her grip on her legs, she couldn’t tell Hermione what scared her because her sister was already worried about her.

Alex remembered all the worried looks Hermione would give her in the last month of the war, and then during the weeks spent in Shell Cottage after Voldemort was dead. She could understand the worries, as she had spent months in the hands of Voldemort before she was freed. Alex shivered at the memory of how that happened. 

The break into the ministry to retrieve Slytherin’s Locket didn’t go as planned of course, she remembered entering the floo, heading back towards Black Manor when she felt someone else grab her ankle. She looked back to see Yaxley sneering at her, he had seen Black Manor. Alex couldn’t dislodge him and so made the decision to let go of Hermione.

Unfortunately for her, she ended up in the hands of the death eaters after that, though it was a relief to learn that despite Yaxley now able to enter Black Manor, her sister and the boys never returned there. Though she was certain that Hermione was worried about her constantly, the one comfort she had was that no matter how many times they asked her, she could honestly tell them she didn’t know where her sister was.

She spent months in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, in the company of Luna Lovegood, Griphook the Goblin, and Ollivander the Wand Maker. Though she spent most days being tortured than in the dungeon, she knew that at one point in time she couldn’t even walk properly. It was a surprise when suddenly Ron and Harry were shoved into the dungeon, despite Harry being disfigured she recognized him.

Ron and Harry were surprised to find her there, horror showing on their faces. Alex had surmised that they held onto the hope that she managed to escape but couldn’t locate them. It wasn’t long after they appeared, that Dobby showed up and transported herself, Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook, after he returned from being fetched, to the Shell Cottage.

Alex never said anything about what happened to her during those months as a captive, she refused to let on that she was haunted by those memories more than others. Even Hermione didn’t know the full scope of her condition. Alex shook her head, jerking herself back into the present, she was rescued, they escaped and she was back to tip top shape.

Even the scars that she received during those months were no longer present since she was changed to an eleven year old. Alex looked down as she felt something wet land on her hand and realized that she was crying. Wiping her eyes and cheeks to get rid of the tears, Alex could only feel grateful that the next day was a Sunday, she didn’t need to get up early for classes.

“Alex?”

Alex jerked around in surprise to see Sirius standing on the boy’s staircase, his hair ruffled and eyes bleary. “Sirius? What are you doing up?” she asked him, her throat scratchy, despite trying to make it sound normal. She watched as Sirius frowned at the sound of her voice and moved forward “I heard movement and wondered who could be up so early in the morning.” He explained calmly.

Alex turned her face back towards the fire, feeling Sirius sit down beside her. Alex waited for the questions to start and was surprised yet relieved that he didn’t start immediately, seeming to be in his own thoughts at the moment. 

“You know, it’s not good to hide the hurt and pain from family” 

The sound of his voice startled her, Alex looked over at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. He spotted the confusion and elaborated “I’m taking a wild guess here to say that Hermione probably doesn’t realize that you’re having some problems, considering that she isn’t down here with you” he said simply. Alex sighed and looked back at the fire “despite having a twin sister I’ve always handled my problems by myself, at least that’s one of the few things I can remember” she said softly.

Alex sighed again “please don’t tell Hermione, she’s dealing with her own issues she doesn’t need to worry about me” she asked him quietly, hoping that he would agree. “Alright, just remember that sometimes it’s better to have someone beside you if it is at all possible.” He said. Alex looked at him suspiciously “this is coming from the boy who is at odds with his own family?” she questioned.

Sirius looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck “well, I’m sorta stealing this from Remus” he explained. Alex rolled her eyes “of course you are” she stated sarcastically but with a smile on her face. Sirius grinned back at her and put an arm around her shoulders “well you know me, I'm not one for giving good advice so if I’m needed to I resort back to advice given to me by others, which I myself usually don’t follow” he said cheekily.

Alex bumped her shoulder against his ribs as she chuckled “that’s more like the Sirius I would expect” she teased him, feeling better than she had moments before. She eyed Sirius suspiciously “you’re just trying to make me feel better aren’t you?” She questioned him. He chuckled and shrugged on shoulder “guilty as charged but can you really blame me, one of my friends is upset so I do what I do best and become a goof ball” he stated simply.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Alex hummed in agreement before looking back at the fire, feeling her eyes starting to droop. Alex yawned and felt Sirius chuckle beside her “go to bed Alex, you’re going to be tired enough as it is in the morning” he told her, helping her stand and nudging her up the stairs of the girls dormitory.

Alex slipped into the first years dorm quietly and back into her bed where she slipped off into sleep yet again, feeling a bit better than she had before. 

xOx

Blinking her eyes open, Alex yawned and checked the time, groaning as she realized that it was eleven in the morning, she’d slept later than expected. Alex slipped out of bed and got dressed before making her way down the stairs to the common room. She spotted Hermione and the boys sitting on the ground, joking and laughing.

Sirius spotted her and grinned cheekily at her, Alex narrowed her eyes at him before coming over to sit down beside Hermione. Hermione hummed and bumped her shoulder “you really should check your drinks before you accept them from Sirius Alex” her sister snickered at her. Alex raised an eyebrow “oh, and pray tell why?” She asked her twin.

Hermione rolled her eyes “well Sirius claims to have doused your pumpkin juice yesterday, which caused you to sleep extraordinarily long” she explained with a grin. Alex growled and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, seeing him give her a wink with a grin on his face “what, you looked like you could use your beauty sleep” he said innocently.

Alex growled while rolling her eyes, though feeling grateful for Sirius at the same time, knowing exactly why he told the others that. Alex hummed before standing up “well I’m gonna go and mail some letters, so I’ll be back in a little bit” she said with a small wave at the four of her friends before exiting the common room.

Shaking her head, Alex made her way towards the headmaster’s office, a small book in her pocket and a request in her mind. Luckily for her, Professor Dumbledore was making his way to his own office so she didn’t have to guess the password. “Professor, can I talk to you?” She asked him, her head tilted. Dumbledore nodded and led the way up to his office. 

Alex accepted some of the candy he offered before sitting down. “Now Ms. White, what can I do for you?” he asked her. Alex hesitated for a second before producing the book and enlarging it to its correct size. “I made this book back in 1998 because I was curious about the first war, and I think that it would be useful to you Professor” she said, handing over the book to him.

He opened it and went through a few pages, blinking in shock “this came with you during the transportation?” he questioned. Alex nodded “I had a habit of keeping it in my pocket, and well I found it still in my pocket during the summer. I forgot about it till last night…” she trailed off, her mind going back to why she remembered it the night before.

Dumbledore sensed the mood and closed the book “are you alright child?” he asked her gently. Alex bit her lip before speaking “I keep having nightmares” she said softly “they didn’t show up during the summer but I guess I was still getting used to the idea of staying in this time line and all the information, once I settled down in Hogwarts they started and last night…” she said before stopping, feeling tears pushing to start again.

Dumbledore seemed to grasp what was happening and came around to the front of his desk to put a hand on her shoulder in support “I may have a way to help with this Alexandra” he told her gently “if you would allow me, I could remove the memories from your mind, you’ll still remember them but it’ll be fuzzy and not all that clear so hopefully that will remove the nightmares” he offered.

Alex blinked, as that wasn’t something she had considered but she could see the benefits and nodded “please professor” she said, her eyes wide. He gave a small smile and moved over towards a cabinet and removed some empty vials and stoppers before conjuring a box to place them in. “Now, bring forth the first memory that you wish to have removed” he told her.

Doing so, Alex felt relief wash through her as the memory of her first ‘lesson’ with Bellatrix Lestrange faded away in intensity. Alex felt better as memory after memory was removed, a total of about twenty. She opened her eyes after the last one to watch as Dumbledore placed the last vial into the box. “Now, all you have to do is tap the box and it will only open to you” he told her. Alex closed the lid and tapped the box with her wand, feeling the wash of magic go over her.

Alex smiled “thank you Professor” she told him sincerely. Dumbledore nodded with a small smile “I’ll keep this here if you don’t mind, it’ll be here so that your dorm mates don’t question why you have a box randomly showing up” he told her. Alex nodded in acceptance and watched as he put the box away before returning to his desk.

“About the book, I thank you as this will indeed by helpful with avoiding deaths that are known to happen.” He told her, Alex nodded “I just want to help anyway I can” she told him. Dumbledore smiled “I’m sure you do, but for now I think it best to head back before your friends notice how long you’ve been gone” he told her.

Alex smiled “I’ll see you later Professor” she told him before exiting his office and making her way back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling lighter than she did the night before. Slipping back into the common room, Alex spotted Hermione at a table, going over her homework that was undoubtedly already done and Sirius, James, and Remus sitting, talking in front of a couch.

Making her way over, she plopped down and smiled “so, what’s happening?” She asked them, her head tilted. James chuckled before answering “just discussing ideas for our next prank” he told her. Alex raised an eyebrow “I dearly hope that you’re not targeting a certain Slytherin” she told him, her gaze narrowing. 

James looked sheepish “well not a certain Slytherin, but rather the Slytherin House” he explained. Alex inclined her head, as long it wasn't focused on just Severus. “Why are we going after the Slytherin’s?” she asked him, leaning forward anxiously. James shared a look with Remus while Sirius looked away from the group. “Well, they have been insulting Sirius so we wanted to do something to show that they can’t mess with him and get away with it.”

Alex felt her own anger stir and her lips thinned “what’s the plan?” she asked, her gaze sharp. James grinned darkly along with Remus “well…” he started.

xOx

Stifling a laugh, Alex bolted away from her hiding spot and met up with the boys, holding in her laughter till she spotted them, then she couldn’t hold it in and started laughing. James laughing with her “dear Merlin, did you see their faces?” she asked them between bouts of laughter. Remus and Sirius were laughing as well as they all stood in a hidden alcove.

James finally got his breath back and replied “just wait, they’ll find out that not only does the color stay, but every time they change clothes, they will change color as well, not to mention that the toy lions will constantly follow them around all day for the next week” he said before laughing some more. Alex sat down and caught her breath back “oh, I needed that” she said “I really did” 

Remus raised an eyebrow but only grinned and helped her up “I think we all did” he commented before the four of them made their way back to the common room. Upon entering the room, Alex spotted Hermione waiting for them, spotting them, she made her way over and glowered “you didn’t wait for me?” she whined, pouting slightly.

Alex grinned sheepishly “sorry Monny, but you always say don’t bother you when you’re working on school work” she replied. Hermione sighed “true” she said “but next time wait for me, I missed out” she told them with a furrowed brow. James chuckled “will do Hermione, will do” he told her before spotting Lily entering the common room with a thunderous expression on her face.

“Uh oh” Alex mumbled as Lily caught site of them and stormed over. Before the red head could start on her rant, Alex interrupted “before you go on a rant about how we torture Severus, just know that it wasn’t just him, it was the entire house” she said “so you have no ground on us just targeting him” she said with a shrug. 

Hermione hit her upside the head “Alex!” she growled. Lily rolled her eyes “you five are impossible” she growled out as she glared at Alex. Alex rubbed the back of her head “okay, fine sorry, but you know that’s what you were going to say” she said. Lily opened her mouth before closing it as she had no argument there.

“And on top of that, they were the ones that provoked it this time, actually they normally do” she said with a tilted head in thought. Remus shook his head “Alex, just stop while you’re ahead” he told her before moving off to sit down on a chair, Sirius right behind him. Alex grinned sheepishly “probably should” she agreed as Lily rolled her eyes again before moving away from James who had tried to move next to her.

Alex shook her head at James and moved to sit next to Remus, Hermione right behind her. She sat down and looked over his shoulder, she spotted the book in his hands and read a few lines before plucking it out of his hands. “Alex!” Remus exclaimed and moved to grab it again. Alex danced out of his reach and read the title and growled in agitation “isn’t this the same book we caught you reading that day we met in the bookstore?” She asked him.

Remus rolled his head “yes” he said simply. Alex glared at him “didn’t we already agree that it’s a load of rubbish?” She questioned him again, he shrugged and stared at her; the three others watching the small confrontation “you did” he said with a small smirk. Alex growled at him “well it is rubbish and I refuse to allow you to fill your mind with this bogus information” she told him smugly.

Remus narrowed his eyes at her before he lunged forward. Alex yelped and bolted out of his reach “Alex give the book back!” he demanded as he chased her around the common room “no!” She shouted back before bolting up the girl’s staircase. She heard Hermione speak up just as she stepped off the stairs into the dormitory “I wouldn’t Remus!”

Moments later the stairs turned into a slide and Alex heard the sound of someone tumbling down the slide. Alex chuckled and put the book away into her drawers and made her way down the stairs “and that boys, is why boys have never been in the girls dormitories” she told them as she emerged from the staircase.

Remus glared at her “where is the book Alex?” he asked her. Alex grinned cheekily “wouldn’t you like to know” she told him with a simple shrug of her shoulders “why so stuck on reading it?” She asked him in curiosity, her head tilted. He stopped glaring and sighed “I’m curious” he stated simply “and that’s the only book about werewolves that I could find” he explained.

Alex sighed “well if you’re so curious, I’ll help you find other books but that book is not going to be a source of information” she told him firmly. He chuckled and stood up from his position on the floor “fine” he agreed as they made their way back to where James and Sirius were howling with laughter at Remus’ misfortune.

Raising an eyebrow at the two of them, she waved her wand and watched with a smirk as James hair turned pink and Sirius’ hair turned purple, neither noticing at the moment. Remus gave her an amused look along with Hermione before they sat down and waited for the two boys to realize that their hair was different.

“ALEX!”


	7. Chapter 7

Alex grimaced as she watched Lily yell at James and Sirius yet again, though it wasn’t really fair since Severus did start it this time. Looking over at Hermione, Alex spotted the small frown on her sister’s face and knew that Hermione wasn’t exactly happy about what was happening again. 

Letting out a small sigh, Alex turned her attention back to the essay that was due for transfiguration the next day. October and November passed by in a whirlwind of school work, pranks, and just general fun. Most of the pranks though, at least from Alex and Hermione, were focused on Peter Pettigrew, while the ones the boys came up with focused mainly on the school or just a general group of students.

Though, sometimes James and Sirius went after Snape, even though they’d get an earful from both Hermione and Alex if they did so just because they could. Lily on the other hand, would yell at them no matter what, even if they just pranked the Slytherin’s in general, which Alex didn’t think was fair.

After another ten minutes of Lily harping on the boys, Alex growled and stood up, she stormed over to the three and slipped in-between the boys and Lily, her eyes narrowed and jaw clenched “I think they get the point Lily!” She snapped angrily, her eyes flashing.

Lily stopped in shock before narrowing her eyes “They picked on Severus!” Lily snapped back. Alex clenched her hands “Well maybe they were antagonized!” She spat back “not everyone is all goody-two-shoes Lily! If you paid any attention to what happens with James and Sirius, you would notice that Hermione and I talk to them whenever they go after Severus for no reason!” She hissed out.

A hand touched Alex’s shoulder, Alex turned her head to spot James standing there shaking his head “just drop it Alex, she’s not going to listen” he told her quietly. Alex turned back to look at Lily and noticed her just glaring at her heatedly, her red hair seem to crackle with energy. Alex snorted before turning and storming off, Sirius and James following after her.

“You know Alex, you shouldn’t really make enemies with your own housemates” James told her. Alex huffed out a breath as she stopped and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest “I don’t care! She seems to have gotten it into her thick head that no matter what happens, you guys are always in the wrong and no one else is, everyone else is just the perfect angels!” She growled.

Sirius shrugged “well, we aren’t really angels ourselves Alex” he said with a cheeky grin. Alex pursed her lips “still” she muttered. Her own temper still riding high, Sirius rolled his eyes “oh, just drop it Alex, not much you can change” he told her, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Alex was about to fire a retort, when Hermione walked up, one eyebrow raised when she stopped next to them. “Care to explain why you blew up?” Hermione asked with amusement in her eyes. Alex rolled her eyes “she made me angry, and you can’t blame me on that score Hermione” she told her twin with a slight challenge in her eyes.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head “didn’t say I blamed you, she was sparking my temper as well. As much as I hate when you two” she started, glaring at James and Sirius without any heat “pick on Severus, there are times when he starts the interactions with you two” she finished with a small shrug.

James and Sirius grinned sheepishly as she talked before James spoke up “plus you can’t really stay mad at us for long” he said dramatically. Alex and Hermione shared a glance and looked at James simultaneously “want a bet?” they chorused, mischievous grins on their faces.

James blinked and shook his head “um, no thanks” he told them “you two tend to win your bets” he said with a bemused looked on his face as he contemplated that little statement. Sirius chuckled “don’t be confused James, they do tend to have better self-control than us so they can hold out on any bet they make” he pointed out with a grin.

Alex rolled her eyes to high heaven as Remus joined the group, returning to the common room from the library. He tilted his head in question “any particular reason all of you are just standing here with Alex and Hermione looking exasperated?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

James shrugged “well, Lily yelled at us, Alex yelled at Lily for yelling at us, then Sirius and I started trying to dismantle her anger and somehow got onto the topic of bets that involve the twins” he explained with a bright smile. Remus raised both his eyebrows before chuckling “only you James” he said while shaking his head.

Alex chuckled as well before she turned to look around, noting that Lily had left, Alice and Maylene were sitting, discussing something in a corner, based on the paper between them, probably a homework assignment. Alex looked at Hermione who was now talking to Remus about transfiguration.

James and Sirius still stood beside her, Sirius’ arm still slung around her shoulders. Alex hummed, her head tilted before looking down as she heard a mew, smiling, she crouched down and scooped up Flare, who purred and rubbed up against her face “why hello to you to” Alex chuckled before looking at the boys when she heard a small chuckle.

Raising an eyebrow in question, she waited for one of them to explain, James shrugged before opening his mouth “what, it seems that whenever your upset, she shows up out of nowhere, it’s like she has some sort of magical quality” he mused, his head tilted as he studied the kitten, who gazed back at him with a small purr rumbling through her chest.

Alex hummed in thought “true, but hey, I’m not going to over analyze it, if she shows up then alright” she said with a grin on her face before she moved over to sit down near the fire place, the two boys following her to sit down next to her. Flare promptly curled up in Alex’s lap and closed her eyes, leaving Alex to shake her head in exasperation.

The three of them started talking, mainly focusing on what pranks they were going to do for the next two weeks before Christmas break was upon them. At that subject, James piped up “oh, I almost forgot. But my parents throw a ball on new year’s eve every year, and they said I could invite my friends that I’ve made… though I’m not entirely sure they know exactly how troublesome we can be” he said with a grin.

Alex tilted her head “I don’t know, I’ll have to talk with Hermione and then with our parents, they might just want to spend the holidays with us, after, well, you know…” she said, trailing off. Sirius and James shared a look but quickly let it go as James gave a noise of agreement before James and Alex turned to look at Sirius, questions in their gaze.

Sirius huffed out a breath “I got a letter telling me to stay here, since I’m a disgrace to the family name” he said, with a small shake of his head. James laughed “I’m sure if I ask my parents you can come stay with me over the holidays, they don’t judge based on name” he said with a shrug.

“Well what’s going on now?”

The three turned to find Hermione and Remus standing behind them with small smiles on their faces, Alex chuckled “we’re discussing Christmas break, what our plans are and all that. Apparently James’ parents are throwing a ball on New Year’s Eve and we are invited, though I said we would have to talk with our parents” she told the two, Hermione nodding her head at the last bit.

Remus hummed, his gaze slightly clouded as he thought something over before replying “I’m sure it would be fine, of course I’ll have to ask my parents” he said with a shrug “though I’m sure they’ll just be glad that I’ve made some friends” he mused, ignoring the sharp looks he earned for that remark.

Alex hummed before speaking “okay, now I have something dreadfully important to discuss with you all” she started, waiting for all of them to look at her in question before she grinned mischievously. “When are we going to do our next prank?” 

All of them chuckled before Hermione and Remus sat down and the five of them started discussing the plans for the next prank.

xOx

Alex stared out the window of the Hogwarts express, watching as landscapes went flying past in mere seconds before turning to watch as the boys played exploding snap, laughing and joking, Hermione, as always, reading a book with Cocoa curled up in her lap.

Looking down, Alex smiled at Flare before rubbing the kitten behind her ears and going back to staring out the window. Christmas break was upon them and Alex was excited and apprehensive at the same time. Though there was also shadowed memories that came up, of nights spent laughing with Ron and Harry before the fire.

Days spent in the burrow where Mrs. Weasley made hot chocolate and they all watched as the snow fell while bundled up with blankets. Alex held in a sigh and pushed the memories away, there was no use being dragged down by memories of friends that they would see again, just not the same way as before.

Alex blinked as someone snapped their fingers in front of her eyes before turning to look at Sirius, who was now sitting next to her while James and Remus continued playing exploding snap “you okay?” he asked, his head tilted in question.

Smiling softly, Alex nodded “just a bit, I don’t know, sad. I mean, everyone else knows what to expect for the holidays but I don’t know what’s going to happen” she said with a small shrug. He hummed “you’re not exactly alone, I don’t know what to expect by going home to the potters, especially since I have never really celebrated Christmas” he said with a small shrug.

“Curtesy of my parents” he explained at her curious look, she hummed but didn’t comment anymore on it, knowing how touchy a subject that was with Sirius. He gave her a small smile before he turned the conversation down towards school and pranks, to Alex’s delight, glad to be able to get her mind off of her current thoughts.

Alex looked up when the train let loose a whistle and slowed down, she hummed as she gathered up her belongings, and put Flare in her carrier before the five of them made their way to the platform, where most of their parents were waiting for them.

Alex easily spotted the white hair of their mother, with their father right next to her. She hummed with a small smile before turning to look at Hermione, a grin on her face “ready?” she asked her sister who rolled her eyes but nodded her head to the question.

James had already moved off, having spotted his parents, while Remus’ parents were with Alex’s, talking and just having a conversation. Making their way over, with Sirius trailing slightly behind as he didn’t know where to go, Alex smiled at her parents.

Once their parents caught sight of them, they smiled softly and then moved forwards to hug them. Alex smiled back as she set down Flare’s carrier and hugged them back, watching as they did the same with Hermione, before watching the same thing with Remus. 

Turning, Alex spotted Sirius standing awkwardly and moved over to him to grab his sleeve and drag him over “hey you are a friend, so no being mister outsider” she stated, grinning as he chuckled and rolled his eyes, before looking as James came up with his parents right behind him.

Alex watched with the rest of the group as the parents seemed to have their own little reunion, Alex sharing an amused glance with James and Sirius before their parents turned to them. The Potter’s spoke up first “so I’m under the impression that you, Sirius, will be coming home with us” Charles Potter said with a small smile on his face.

Sirius shuffled his feet “well, umm, if you’ll have me” he said awkwardly while Dorea Potter hummed softly before walking forward and putting a hand on his shoulder “we’ll be glad to have you with us Sirius” she told him.

Turning to Sirius, Alex hummed “see, everything works out” she said with a grin while he rolled his eyes but grinned back at her. At that, Charles looked at her with slight interest and Alex shifted uncomfortably, knowing why. 

“So I heard you and your sister actually made James study” he stated, surprising Alex into blinking at him before shrugging “well someone had to” she said with a small teasing smile at James who huffed and stuffed his hands into his pocket. 

Dorea chuckled “well, we are grateful, as he tends to play around instead of actually doing his work” she said, staring at her son until he looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Alex and Hermione shared a look before chuckling “well, I would say play around, more like apply his talents elsewhere instead of into his school work” Alex said.

“So you weren’t a part of any of the ‘elsewhere’?” at the sound of Kenneth’s voice, Alex spun around and grinned at him “never said I wasn’t, just that James tends to do so most of the time” she said innocently, causing Sirius and James to scoff.

Kenneth shook his head as he arrived at their group “and what troubles have you bestowed upon the student body of Hogwarts this year?” he asked her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione piped up “oh you know, the usual, attitude, grumbling, turning their clothes maroon, fighting.” She stated simply before breaking down in laughter with the rest of the group.

Marie and William shook their heads in exasperation “oh dear god, what have we created?” William asked teasingly, his eyes gleaming softly. Alex hummed “you’ll have to ask him” she said, pointing at her brother “he’s the one who gave us the knowledge and tools” she said innocently while Kenneth glared at her. 

“Traitor” he muttered at her before looking sheepishly at his parents who watched him with raised eyebrows “is that so” Marie said with a small smile on her face. Hermione chuckled “aw, don’t be too harsh on him, I mean, it’s not like we’re causing havoc” she said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

The parents shook their heads in exasperation before the Potters left, along with Sirius, wanting to go home, unpack, and plan the upcoming ball. The Lupins left not to long afterwards, with promises to send cards and gifts as soon as possible. 

Alex and Hermione smiled as they were ushered towards the fireplaces in order to floo back to the White Manor. Once at the manor, Alex and Hermione placed their trunks in their rooms and let Flare and Cocoa out of their carriers, the two kittens promptly found each other and curled up in one of the sitting rooms.

After getting everything settled down where it was supposed to be, Alex headed for the family room, where she knew her parents and brother liked to spend their days when they were in the house together, and Hermione right beside her.

Alex hummed as she sat down and curled her feet under her, wishing to warm her toes up while Hermione curled up beside her, grabbing a blanket and spreading it around both of them. Alex smiled at her twin in gratitude before she snuggled even more into the warm confines of the couch. 

Their parents watched them with amusement in their gaze as they sat on another couch and just enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the knowledge that their daughters were once again home, safe and sound.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but my computer has been funky and kept deleting the chapter when I would save it. So I'll do my best but if there are long pauses between chapters I'm sorry.

Alex hummed as she looked over the dress she was wearing before turning and making her way out of her room and to Hermione's. "You done yet?" She called out before opening the door. 

Hermione grinned at her sister from where she sat "yes. I am, what about you?" She asked. Alex rolled her eyes before grinning "come on, we don't want to be late" She said, grabbing her sister’s wrist and leading her down the hall.

Alex let go of Hermione's wrist once they entered The Living Room. "Hey mom, dad" She said when she spotted them waiting by the floo. They both smiled before checking the time "come on, we don't want to be late" Marie said before ushering Alex and Hermione towards the floo.

Arriving at the Potters mansion, Alex looked around in amazement at the design. While White Manor was just as extravagant the design was different. "Alex! Hermione!" Alex turned her head in time to see James and Sirius enter the room "hey boys!" She greeted, accepting a hug from both of them.

James turned to William and Marie and gave a small bow "welcome to Potter Manor Lord and Lady white" he said formally, a small smile on his lips. Alex watched as her parents inclined their heads before turning as Lord and Lady Potter arrived before she turned to Sirius "having fun so far?" She asked him with a grin. Sirius grinned back "more than I've ever had" he said with a shrug.

Alex gave a smile at the comment before following the rest of the group as they started walking through the house. Coming up beside Hermione, Alex nudged her sister playfully before grinning "excited?" she asked. Hermione rolled her eyes but the small smile on her lips gave her away. Alex chuckled and focused on looking at the decorations and paintings that littered Potter Manor.

xOx

Watching the other people dancing to the music, Alex tilted her head with wonder. she turned a she felt someone tap her on the shoulder to see Sirius standing there with his hand out "may I have this dance my lady?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Alex gave a small chuckle before accepting his hand and standing up "yes you may my lord" she replied primly. 

Sirius led her onto the dance floor and started a simple dance. Alex focused on not losing her balance but laughed when she nearly did "I'm not exactly a well-known dancer" she said cheerfully while Sirius rolled his eyes "I can see that" he said with a cheeky grin. Alex shrugged and just focused on having as much fun as she possibly could.

When the song was over, Alex sat back down and turned to join in the conversation that was happening between Hermione and Remus- who had arrived half an hour after Herself and Hermione. "Come on Remus! We've told you a thousand times, those authors don't know what they are talking about!" Hermione complained, giving Alex the hint to what the topic of conversation was. "You know as well as I do Hermione that even myths and false knowledge have some grain of truth!" Remus argued back, his eyes lit up with a passion for the argument.

Alex growled under her breath and looked around, James and Sirius were mingling with some others and their parents were doing the same. Alex stood up and grabbed both Hermione's and Remus' arms. Dragging them to a secluded corner, she turned and looked at Remus "that's rubbish Remus and you of all people should know that" she stated firmly. She watched as Remus froze before his eyes grew wide.

"You-" He started before stopping with a pained look on his face. Alex sighed "yes we know alright. First your obsession with reading those damn books and then you disappear every full moon" she stated simply. "Doesn't bother us, you're still our friend first and foremost." She said firmly. She watched as Remus seemed to pale, his eyes wide. 

Sharing a look with her sister, Alex touched Remus' shoulder "Remus, we don't care. You are still our friend and will always be your friend" she told him gently. He looked back and forth between them before giving a small nod. Hermione seemed hesitant before speaking up "At some point you are going to have to tell Sirius and James" she pointed out, watching as he paled even more. Alex spoke up "Remus, we don't mean immediately but eventually. But you have to believe in the friendship. I'm sure that they won't care either." She said with a smile.

Before Remus could respond, Sirius came bounding up "Hey, what’s with all the gloom?" he asked, his head tilted. Alex grinned "just discussing the exams at the end of the year" she said with a shrug. Sirius made a face at that "why?! That’s months away, come on, time to go watch the fireworks!" he exclaimed before grabbing Alex's arm along with Remus' and took off with Hermione chuckling as she trailed after us.

"Sirius! You're going to make me fall!" Alex exclaimed, making Sirius slow down slightly with a sheepish grin on his face "it's fireworks" he said for explanation. Alex rolled her eyes before smiling at James as they emerged into the back garden "hope these fireworks are great, or I nearly fell for nothing" she said with a playful glare at Sirius who shrugged.

Looking up, Alex smiled at the colorful lights that bloomed across the sky. She shared a grin with Hermione before enjoying the night. 

xOx

Alex yawned as she looked around her room, making sure that she had packed everything that she needed. Hearing a mew from behind her, she turned and smiled at Flare who was curled up next to her trunk. The calico had grown a lot in the last few months, and now looked like a full grown cat instead of the kitten she was.

Picking her up, Alex draped Flare over her shoulders, before flicking her wand, making her trunk and cat carrier float along behind her as she made her way to the living room. Checking the clock, she noted that it was 10 AM, nearly time to leave for the Hogwarts express.

Kenneth and her parents were waiting in the living room, "hey" She said with a smile, her head tilted as she set her trunk and carrier down. Kenneth grinned and gave her a hug after standing up "hey yourself squirt" he teased. Alex glared at him playfully before sitting down on the couch next to him.

She looked up from the conversation she was having with Kenneth as her twin walked in, Cocoa right behind her along with her trunk and carrier. Alex grinned as Cocoa mewed repeatedly, apparently demanding something "is she hungry?" She teased Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes "oh shut it" She grumbled as she sat down and immediately got some food out of her trunk for Cocoa, who immediately dove into it with gusto. "And you say I'm forgetful!" Alex teased with a chuckle.

Ignoring the glare, Alex turned back to the conversation about defensive magic she was having with Kenneth. She blinked as her mother told them it was time to go, glancing at the clock, Alex realized that it was a quarter to eleven. Standing up, she grabbed her trunk and her cat carrier, Flare slumbering inside. Stepping into the floo Alex grabbed some floo powder and tossed it at her feet “Platform 9¾” she stated before closing her mouth as she twirled through the floo network.

Stumbling out of the floo she groaned and placed a hand on her stomach as she waited for the nausea to dissipate before turning as the floo flared again to reveal her sister stumbling out after her, her own face slightly green as well. “I hate floo travel” Alex grumbled as they waited for the rest of their family to arrive. Kenneth arrived after Hermione, grinning at his sisters “have fun?” he teased as he ruffled Alex’s hair before dodging a slap to his shoulder from Hermione. “how in the world do you not get sick during floo travel?” Alex whined “unfair”

Kenneth chuckled but only shrugged “guess I got lucky” he said as he wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders. Alex huffed but smiled as her parents arrived a few minutes later. She looked up as she heard someone shout her name, and smiled as she spotted James a few feet away with his own parents and Sirius right beside him. Waving at them, Alex turned back to her parents as they said their goodbyes. She gave her mother and father hugs “I’ll see you guys in no time” she said with a smile as she stepped back, feeling an odd feeling in her chest. Recognizing it to be sadness, she pushed it back, knowing she would be back home in no time.

Once the goodbyes were all done, Alex and Hermione made their way onto the train, having noticed that James and Sirius were still on the platform, Alex looked for Remus and found him in a compartment by himself, apparently waiting for them. Slipping into the compartment, Alex heaved her trunk up onto the rack above the seat and opened the carrier she had to let Flare wander around if she wanted to. She turned to look at Remus and found him gazing out the window “Remus? You okay?” she asked him, figuring it was about her and Hermione knowing he was a werewolf.

He sighed “just getting my feelings organized, I’ve always been afraid that anyone would find out about my… condition” he said as he turned from the window and looked at them. Alex gave a small smile “well, we won’t turn our backs on you just because of your condition Remus, you’re our friend first and foremost. If you have any problems you can come to us for support Remus” she said, Hermione nodding her head beside her.

Remus smiled and nodded his head before turning towards the door as it opened and James and Sirius tumbled into the compartment, looking slightly ruffled. Alex raised an eyebrow “what happened?” she asked, more like demanded of them. James scratched his head “we ran into Snape” he muttered. Sharing a glance with Hermione, Alex looked at the boys “what happened?” She repeated. Sirius huffed “he wasn’t alone and apparently they were looking for us” he grumbled, his arms crossed across his chest. “we were just trying to find you guys, and of course they started yelling at us and we yelled back. Then Lily showed up and yelled at us some more to leave her dear precious Snape alone” he growled out.

Alex put a hand to her forehead “good grief” she muttered her head starting to hurt “well not much we can do now, the rule still stands though, no messing with Snape unless he deserves it” she stated, her eyes on the boys, waiting until they nodded, Sirius reluctantly but did so anyways. “Alright, so we have something important to talk about at the moment” Hermione said with a grin. Alex grinned as well as the boys all raised an eyebrow in question “what’s the next prank we are going to do?” Alex chirped, her eyes flashing with mischief.

The boys grinned as well, James chuckling slightly as he realized they were taking their minds off of what had just transpired. The five of them started planning the next prank they were going to rein down on the students of Hogwarts. 

xOx 

Alex looked up from where she was working on an essay for potions, only to blink as she spotted Lily standing in front of her. “hey Lily” Alex said cautiously, wondering what she wanted, considering not even four hours before hand she had been yelling at the five of them for pulling a prank of Snape, even though it was technically the entire Slytherin house that was the blunt of the joke.

She watched as Lily fidgeted before sighing and sitting down “I’m sorry for yelling at you guys” she said sheepishly. Alex blinked in shock as the girl had never apologized for yelling at them before. “well, um, apology accepted?” Alex said, her head tilted as she didn’t really know what else to say. Lily gave a small smile “Alice and Maylene told me I was being a bit too hard on you guys about the prank, considering it wasn’t just Severus that was affected” she said softly.

Alex sighed and put her quill down “I get that you are friends with Severus, but you need to stop yelling at us every time a prank happens that involves the entire house. When we prank the entire house it is not about Severus at all…” she paused wondering if she should say this before continuing. “Don’t you ever repeat this to anyone, and I mean anyone, but we prank the entire house because they keep making fun of Sirius for being the only one of his family to be a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin” she said quietly. 

Lily blinked before nodding “thanks for telling me, and I won’t tell anyone” she said, her head tilted “is that why Sirius was so quiet today?” She asked, Alex nodded “they were hitting home but we deal with it in our way, which in this case involved red and gold paint and stickers pasting all over their tables and robes stating Gryffindor’s rule” she said cheerfully.

Laughing, Lily shook her head before looking at the paper on the table “need any help?” she asked. Alex groaned and let her head flop onto the table “I hate potions!” she whined “no matter what I do nothing seems to be the right answer” she said with a huff of air. Lily laughed and moved so she was sitting beside Alex and read over the essay “It’s off to a good start, but you’re mixing up the potion’s abilities with a different potion” she said.

Alex sat up and listened as the red head explained in detail what it was that she was doing wrong. When Lily finished Alex grinned “thank you!” She exclaimed as she hugged the other girl “you just saved me from another Troll!” She said as she got out a new parchment and started working on the essay once again, this time reading the information about the potion over again and again to make sure that she was getting the right information.

Lily chuckled before standing and heading towards the girl’s dormitories, happy that she had mended the fence with Alex, Hermione was the easier sister to deal with but that seemed to be because she was more reasonable or at least she listened before snapping… unlike what Lily herself had been doing.

Looking up, Alex smiled in happiness as she watched her friend head up to the girl’s dormitories, happy that they were back on good terms again. She did like Lily as a friend, but hated when she yelled at the boys for no reason, of course there were times when they deserved it so she had no problem there it was other times that got on her nerves.

Shoving those thoughts away, Alex focused once more on the essay, happy that Lily had helped her figure out what she was doing wrong.


End file.
